Coming Back For You
by SwanthiefShipper27
Summary: Neal comes to StoryBrooke and of course, the first place he stops is the Police Station where Emma and David are. Read the story to see what happens. The episode Manhattan never exists. Swanfire eventually.
1. The Police Station

**_This is my new story! I am a new writer and I really hope you like this!_**

Neal Cassidy was riding in his car to Storybrooke. He thought he would never, ever go there. Not only would he have to face his ex- girlfriend, but his father. He tried to focus on the road but his mind kept going to those times eleven years ago in Portland. Where he met Emma, the most beautiful, smart girl he had ever met.

He drives by the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign with a jolt. It must be magically protected. Most likely his father or Regina, the Evil Queen did so. He has no clue where to stop off for directions. He sees a police station. 'Maybe I can get directions to a motel or something.'

He parks his car and opens up the door to see a man reading a newspaper. "Hello! Who are you?" He asks. He sets down his cup of coffee and his newspaper, and gets his feet off of the desk.

"My name is Neal. I'm looking for a place to stay the night." Neal says. He shivers the cold of the night off of his shoulders. "It's getting cold, huh?"

"Yeah. Sorry for being a little rude We just don't get a lot of visitors in StoryBrooke. My daughter, Emma will assist you." He moves aside and calls Emma's name.

"Yeah, what do you need?" She yells back. She walks in to the room and drops her coffee. The mug breaks and the floor is wet. "Neal?"

"I'm sorry Emma." He moves forward but stops. "Can I explain?" She nods. "That night of our final heist, I had every intention to get back to you. But, i was being chased by a guy I thought who was a FED. He said he was your guardian angel, some guy named August. He told me to leave and with me leaving, you could find your parents. At first, I was refusing. But, I remembered the way you dreamed of your parents. I knew they were fairytale characters."

"You just believed him?"

"I'm from the Enchanted Forest, Emma. Mr. Gold, AKA Rumples, is my father."

David steps forward. "You're Baelfire?"

"Yes"

"What the heck!" Emma yells.


	2. She's Just Like Regina

Sorry, I haven't updated in like three days! I've been working on another story called "Life" It's a Melissa & Joey Fan Fiction. You know? ABC Family. So, this is where we left off:

"I'm from the Enchanted Forest, Emma. Mr. Gold, AKA Rumple, is my father."

David steps forward. "You're Baelfire?"

"Yes."

"What the heck!" Emma yells.

"Okay Neal, you are from the Enchanted Forest! Did you know who I was? Where I was from when we met? Tell me the truth." Emma says.

"I promise I didn't know until after August told me." He says. Neal sits on the couch that Graham put in a few years ago. "If I had known, I would've stayed far away from you."

Henry chooses this moment to walk in. "Hey Mom." He says. He goes up and hugs Emma. "How was work today?"

"It was okay, Henry. How was school?" She replies back. She ruffles his hair and returns his hug.

Neal steps forward. "Mom? Who is this?" He looks at Henry. Henry looks back at him.

"Who is he? Strangers don't come into Storybrooke."

"Technically to some people I'm not a stranger." He looks at Emma. "Me and your Mom dated a few years back. Henry, is it?"

"He's my son. Our son." Emma says. Neal and Henry looks her in shock.

"What!" They both yell at the same time.

"I left you pregnant" and "You lied to me" flew around the room.

"I'm sorry Henry." She says. "I never thought I was going to see him again."

"You're just like her, Regina. She always lied to me too."

Kind of on a cliffhanger, but you've seen Manhatten right?


	3. Operation: Fool Henry

No copyright intended- all rights go to Adam and Eddy:)

"Henry, I am so sorry." Emma walks up to Henry and gets down on her knees so they are the same height. "I promise that I will never lie to you again, just don't push me away."

"I won't." Emma and Henry hug.

"I'm going to go..." David says as he walks out the door and runs.

"Emma, Henry, I'm so sorry." Neal says. Henry gives him a hug to his shock.

-Page Break-

They go to Granny's. "Dad, did you date anybody else in the last eleven years?"

"Here and there."

"Are you dating anybody now?"

"Nope."

"Good. Neither is Mom."

"Henry." Emma says.

"Why not? You guys finish this family reunion. Regina and I are going to get ice cream."

"What about you Emma? Have you dated anyone else?"

"Eh. Not really."

"Do you want to play a game on Henry?"

"What kind of game?"

"Make him think were dating."

"Genius."

-Page Break-

They ended their "Date" Henry came back. "Okay, first on Operation: Fool Henry. When he leaves, not really, kiss me on the cheek." Neal says.

"Okay, I think he's gone."

Emma kisses Neal on the cheek as Henry watches, with a big smile on his face.

MUHAHAAHAHA!


	4. The Docks

**Dear Person who had this review- Yes, I know Emma promised to never lie to him again. Also, Neal just met him. It's not really a lie. More of a joke. She's not actually going to tell him "Were together!" But making him go insane by thinking they are together. A little spoiler, in the end, they will forget about the joke and be together once in for all. So, yay!**

"Okay, Emma is he gone for real?" Neal asks.

"Yeah. He walked away with the biggest smile on his face!"

"Do you want to meet up somewhere and talk about Phase Two of Operation: Fool Henry?"

"Yeah, how about the docks?"

"Okay, tomorrow morning at ten."

"Great, Bye Neal."

Emma closes the door and is faced to Mary Margaret. "What are you two doing?" She asks.

"Oh my gosh! You scared me!"

"Answer my question."

"Nothing." Emma says. She goes upstairs to go to sleep by Henry.

-Page Break-

"Okay Em, I was thinking that you could sneak out a few times for about three hours, come back only with you in my car." Neal says, waving his toes in the water.

"Mary Margaret is suspicious."

"Does she know?"

"I don't think so."

"The only thing is you'd have to either kiss or hug me."

"Kiss sounds better."

"Will Henry be watching?"

"Let's make everyone think were dating."

"The whole town?"

"Yes."

"Genius."

**I guess I liked Emma and Neal to fool Henry, but how about the town? Thanks for favorites, follows, and reviews!**


	5. Phase One: Fool The Parents

**A few reviews on this story, I just have to reply to one. Mary Margaret will be fooled, she won't even pay attention to Emma for a while. Check out the poll on my profile and you'll see why. I also have another OUAT story called "New Beginnings" It's an Emma/Snow story, you have to check it out!**

Emma does exactly what Neal suggested. He came to her door to pick her up for their "Date" "Hello Gorgeous." He said, handing her a rose. He peeked his head inside to look for the rest of the family. No one was around.

"Mary Margaret! David! Going out! Don't wait up!" Emma yelled out the door, slamming it. Mary Margaret and David immediately went to the window to see if she was going with someone. They saw Neal opening the door for Emma and Emma pecked him on the lips.

"Do you think they're dating?" David asked, scratching his head.

"I'm not sure." Mary Margaret replied.

"Can I punch him?"

"No, David."

"Why not?"

"Leave it alone, David."

"Okay, Mother." He said, sarcastically.

-PAGE BREAK-

David hears tire screech to a stop. He and Mary Margaret jump to the window. They see Emma and Neal kissing. "Ew. W-Wait, that's my daughter!" David says. "I want to punch him. Can I? I'm going to. Should I?

"Oh David! Stop!"

"He's touching my daughter!"

"They have a child together."

"Oh yeah."

**Another fast chapter! I wanted Daddy Charming:) Yay**


	6. The Day Off

**It's been two days. I have created a second SwanThief story entitled "The Cassidy Family" Go check it out! This one is a fun one to do. Enjoy!**

"Mom. Are you and Dad dating?" Henry asked Emma, with a smirk on his face.

"No, where would you get that idea?" Emma replied, technically not lying.

Today was Operation: Fool The Town's day off. Neal just wanted a day he could spend with Henry. A day where he was just being himself. Emma agreed with him too.

Neal knocked on the door. Emma opened it. "Hey Neal!" She said with a smile. "My two boys go have fun!"

"We will!" They both yelled behind them.

They went to play with the wooden swords David had bought Henry a few months ago.

-PAGE BREAK-

They came back all sweaty. "Henry, go take a shower. You smell like Neal. Neal, go home and take a shower, you smell like Henry. Not a good sign." They went into the hall and acted like they were kissing. Emma went back in with a smile.

"That boy makes you smile huh?" David asked.

"Yeah, he's funny."

"More than that?"

"Maybe."

**Henry/Neal My heart just goes on. I love this story.**


	7. I'm Positive

**A person, a few chapters back, told me Mary Margaret would not be fooled. I said something will block her out from the world. Here it is:**

"Pregnant?" Mary Margaret said, holding a positive pregnancy test.

She called David and Emma and told them to come home. "What is it?" David asked as he ran over to Mary Margaret who was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"I'm pregnant." She said, with a smile on he face. Emma gave them a moment and ran upstairs. Emma could hear David and Mary Margaret laughing and crying. Emma layed on her bed and tried to take a nap.

"Emma, did we upset you?" Mary Margaret asked, surprising Emma.

"No! Can I take the rest of the day off? I wouldn't doubt David is too."

"Why do you have to ask me?"

"Because I'll be here all day."

"It's fine!" Mary Margaret said and hugged her little girl.

"Can I invite Neal over?" Emma asked.

"Of course."

So Emma did invite Neal. They plopped themselves on the couch, a little too close for David. "Hey Em, wanna go swimming or something?" Neal asked Emma.

"Where?" She asked.

"The beach. It's kind of like Florida here, huh?" They both laughed.

"'Kay, give me twenty minutes I'll meet you there."

Neal left to get his bathing suit and would meet Emma at the beach to talk about Phase Two,

**Snowing!**


	8. The Awkward Reunion

**I think this and my story 'New Beginnings' are my favorites to write. They're just really fun. Each chapter I'm going to put a ONCE fun fact. Just for fun:) Did you know in the pilot, Henry was supposed to be three children, not just one. Enjoy this chapter:)**

Neal and Emma met at the beach. "Hey." Neal said, looking at how beautiful she looked. She had on no makeup, a bikini, and her hair was in a ponytail. "You look beautiful." He said, smiling.

"I just took off my makeup." She replied. He looked so handsome. His hair had no gel in it, he had no shirt on, and his smile. His smile could bring a rainbow into her world of despair.

"You look beautiful either way." Neal replied, putting her hand in his. He picked her up, and put her on his back. "Time for a smack down!" He threw her into the water.

"Neal!" She yelled, splashing him. She ringed out her wet hair and splashed him again. "I can't pick you up!" She yelled, trying.

"Oh, really?" He picked her up again, and threw her again. "Neal has two points, Emma has zero." He yelled. "The crowd screams Neal's name!" He mimicked a crowd screaming, "Neal!"

"You're childish." Emma replied, rolling her eyes. She jumped on his back and made him go into the water.

"Meanie." He said, dripping wet.

"Emma! Emma! Emma!" She mimicked, just as Neal did.

As they were playing, Mr. Gold pulled up in his car. "Ms. Swan! Why are you not at the police station?" He said, as he saw her in a bikini, next to a man.

"I took a half day, as did David. You need something?" She replied, standing up.

"Do your parents know your here? With a boy." He asked, looking at the man. He looked familiar, with his brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah." She replied, looking at Neal. His facial expression could tell everything he thought about this man. His fear had shone through. She then remembered that they were related.

"Papa?" Neal said, as he stepped forward. Mr. Gold looked at him with longing eyes.

"Bae?" He asked, he pulled his son closer to him into a hug.

"You let me go."

"I've regretted it for as long as I can remember. What are you doing with the Princess?"

"I have a son, Henry."

"You're Henry's Father?"

"Yes."

"You and the savior?"

"Yeah." He said, looking at Emma's awkward face.

"Emma, you got to pick Henry up from school right?"

"Oh crap!" She yelled, running for a towel.

Neal laughed, as he splashed her one more time, with a smile.

**Daddy Rumple!**


	9. Miranda Rights

**Guess what story is being updated more than once today? This one! Whoo!**

Neal knocks on Emma's door. David answers. "Neal. Who are you here for?" He asks, letting him come in.

"Emma, I needed to talk to her." Neal replied, looking up the stairs.

"Let me guess, you're in love with her." David said, giving him a cold look.

"Yes. But that's not what I wanted to talk to her about." Neal replied, smiling. He was thinking of the time he and Emma spent at the beach.

"Why are you smiling?" David asked, laughing at him.

"I was thinking of me and Emma at the beach earlier today." Neal replied, smiling even larger.

"She's not home. She went to the docks to look for Captain Hook's ship. We think Cora is in StoryBrooke."

"Who's Cora?" Neal asked, getting worried about Emma.

"Regina's mother, but worse." David replied, shivering.

"Captain Hook. I know him. Wait, Emma is all alone with him?" Neal asked, freaking out.

"I was so worried about Snow, I didn't go with her. Oh no!" He yells, going out the door.

They go to the docks to find Emma and Hook, his hook on her chin. "Get away from her!" Neal yells, punching Hook in his face.

"Who are you?" Hook yells.

"Baelfire." Neal replies.

"Baelfire? Milah's son." Hook looks at him in awe. "You're all grown up." He says touching Neal's face.

"Is Cora here?" Neal asks, hitting his hand away.

"Yes. But Cora and I have different schedules. I don't know where she is."

Emma grabs Hook and slams his body onto the ground, face first. "You're under arrest for attempting to hurt a sheriff and bringing the most dangerous person ever into my town. You know your rights?"

"No love, sorry. Not from here." Hook replies.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say and do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Emma recited. She had to learn her _Miranda Rights_ in seventh grade and she remembered them. They come in handy when arresting someone.

"I understand." Hook says.

"You probably cannot afford an attorney, therefore Mr. Gold will be your attorney."

**Hook/Gold fighting coming up! I knew my Miranda Rights in the Seventh Grade. Also, refreshed my memory to watch 21 Jump Street:) xD**


	10. In Love

**Haven't updated in a while. Here's this!**

Emma, Neal, and David took Hook back to the police station. "One thing that you should know Emma, my father and Hook have been wanting to kill each other since I was four. Which was over three hundred years ago." Neal said, pulling Emma aside.

"Doesn't everyone in town hate Gold?" Emma replied, rolling her eyes. She grabbed Hook by the middle of his cuffs and threw him against the wall of the jail cell. "Get in there, scum!" She yelled at him.

Neal looked at Hook and saw a tattoo on his arm. "Why'd you get that?" Neal said, pointing to the 'Milah' tattoo on his arm.

"For my lost love." Hook replied, looking sad. "She's all I have ever wanted and all I've ever needed."

Neal grabbed Hook out of his cell, ignoring Emma and David's comments. "That's my mother!" He yelled, pushing Hook up against the wall. "You should've stayed away, pirate!"

"You trying to compliment me, boy?" Hook asked, laughing. All he could see was a fourteen year old boy.

"You turned me in to Pan, and stole my mother away from me? I think it's time to die." Neal yelled, punching him in his groin.

"Neal! Stop! We need him alive!" Emma yelled at Neal, grabbing his arm. She jumped onto his back and led him away from Hook. "David, get Hook." He did.

"I can barely remember my mother because of you!" Neal yelled at Hook, getting Emma off of him.

"Because of me? Your father was the one who killed her!" Hook yelled back.

"What?" Neal asked. "He killed her?"

"He crushed her heart infront of me. I told you before."

"I thought you were lying."

Rumple walks in to see Bae looking visibly upset. "What's wrong son?"

Neal ran over to him and punched him square in the face. "That's for killing my mother." He said, storming out.

"I'll go." Emma said, leaving, chasing after Neal. "Neal! Wait!" Emma yelled, catching up to him.

"What?" Neal asked, tears streaming down his face. He sat on a bench with Emma.

"Are you okay? We really need to find Cora. Can you not punch anybody in the face for five minutes?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Neal said, laughing. He looked at Emma, he could see a seventeen year old girl who was inlove with him. He was inlove with her. He leaned in to kiss her and did.

"I think I'm in love with you." They said at the same time.

**WHOO!**


	11. Cinnamon

**Ooooh! Emma and Neal admit their feelings for eachother! Have you guys seen the season 4 BTS pics? Sebastian Stan is back!**

Neal and Emma go back into the police station. "Bae, I'm sorry." Rumple says, hugging his son. "I'm trying not to use magic. For you and for Belle."

"Who's Belle?" Neal asked. He looked at Emma, who smiled.

"Your Dad's girlfriend." Emma replied for Gold. Neal gave his father a weird look.

"Can I meet her?" Neal asked him.

"Of course. Come to dinner tonight at my house. You can stay there. Granny's may be comfortable, but I won't charge you." Gold said, smiling.

"Sure." Neal agreed, smiling back. Emma loved that smile. It reminded her of eleven years ago.

"Hey, Neal. I would love to stay and chat but I have to go see Henry. I promised him I'd take him to the park." Emma said.

Emma kissed him goodbye, and left. "You guys dating now?" Mr. Gold asked him.

"I guess so. I really don't know." He replied, smiling.

"So, you want to go to Granny's?" Gold asked.

"Yeah." Neal replied.

They went to Granny's and met Belle. She hugged Neal. "Nice to meet you, Belle." He said, smiling. She looked younger than him! Emma and Henry walked in and sat down in a booth near Neal, Belle, and Rumple.

Neal gave her a bored look. She laughed at him. "Hey Mom, what's Dad doing?"

"Meeting Belle, I guess. I don't know." She replied, smiling.

"I'll be right back." Neal said, going over to Henry. "Hey bud, what's up?"

"Nothing really. Hunger." He replied, laughing.

"Same. You do the cinnamon thing too?" He asked, pointing to Henry's hot chocolate.

"Yeah, do you?" Henry asked.

"Nope. Looks gross."

"It's really good."

"Okay, I gotta go back to them. Bye Henry. Bye Emma." Neal said, smiling.

**Next chapter will be Neal/Belle/Rumple**


	12. The Darling's

**Double update! A late happy Birthday to Grumpy!**

"So, Neal. Tell me about what you've been doing after what happened when you were fourteen." Belle said. She could tell Neal was uncomfortable around her. She could change that.

"I went to London. I remember it was London because of the Big Ben. That's where I came through." He explained, remembering how big it was.

"I've read about London! I've always wanted to go." Belle said, remembering that book.

"Then why don't you?" Neal asked, curious.

"We can't leave. It's a magical barrier." Rumple explained for Belle.

"Yeah, tell me more." Belle said to Neal.

"I was a homeless peasant. Stealing little pieces of food. Eating out of a garbage. One day, I saw some bread and I went inside a house to get it. A girl found me. Her name was Wendy. Wendy Darling. She hid me for weeks until her parents found out and gave me a room. Pan's shadow tried to take them away. So, I went so I could save their family. I stayed in Neverland for three hundred years. Then, I got out, found Emma, conceived Henry, and came here." Neal said, remembering The Darling's.

Rumple's face could sink a ship. He felt like he was a murderer, which he was. But, to his own son? "I'm so sorry, Bae." He said, looking down.

"Papa, I forgive you, okay? It's alright." Neal said, smiling. They smiled at eachother for the longest time.

"Son, thank you, Now, you have to be honest when I ask you this. Are you and Emma together again?" Rumple asked.

"I think so, Papa. What I did to her was terrible. But, she always talked about what it would be like to find her parents. I would just feel so guilty and selfish if I didn't let her go. I had no idea she was pregnant." Neal explained, keeping his voice down so Emma and Henry couldn't hear him.

"I'm happy that you're happy son." Rumple said.

**Bae/Rumple overload! Swanthief!**


	13. Walking and Talking

**I haven't updated anything today. I was lazy. I can't do anything in the morning, I have to go to this school crap. Oh well.**

Emma and Neal went for a walk after Belle, Rumple, and Neal's dinner ended. Emma and Henry just stopped by for their evening hot chocolate with cinnamon. "So, was it awkward meeting your Dad's girlfriend?" Emma asked him, laughing.

"Plenty weird. She's younger than I am." Neal replied, laughing too. They were hand in hand. It was late at night, so nobody could see them. "How was your date with Henry?" Neal asked, smiling.

"It was fun. We went to the park for a while and to Granny's. Then I tucked him in at the house." Emma replied, thinking about her little boy sleeping peacefully. She hoped he wouldn't wake up from a nightmare. Sometimes he did that. Sometimes she wouldn't always be there.

"Glad you had fun. I was bored listening to my Dad and Belle talk about the latest books. It was torture." Neal said, shivering. They walked around Emma's apartment, going around the town.

"You want to go to the troll bridge and spend the night in my car?" Emma asked. They both laughed.

"Are you serious?" Neal asked.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

**Neal/Emma Henry/Emma**


	14. The Troll Bridge

**Last chapter was really short. I want to give out a thank you to Leanne. She gives great reviews on a lot of my chapters. Thank you so much. I love all my readers. If you guys have time, check out my other SwanThief story, The Cassidy Family. I'll be updating it today. Anyway, here's a new chapter!**

Emma went back to Granny's and grabbed her car. She drove to Mr. Gold's pawnshop and picked up Neal who was outside, away from Belle and his father. "What's up Car Thief?" Neal greeted Emma. He used his old nickname for her from their Bonnie and Clyde days. She was wearing the same dress she was when they met, had her glasses on, and her hair up in a ponytail. She looks more beautiful than ever.

"Nothing much, pervert. You?" Emma replied, using her nickname for him. He was wearing his old jacket that he was wearing when they met. Portland. She wished she could go there everyday. Go back in time.

"Dodging Belle and my Dad. They're comparing teas. They're tasting a lot of teas. They asked me to try one but I said I had to go out." Neal replied, getting into the old bug.

They drove to The Troll Bridge. They pulled the seats down and went to sleep, in eachother's arms. Emma got a call on her cellphone. "Emma! Emma! Wake up." Neal said, poking her. She mumbled something. So, Neal answered. "Hello?"

_"Hi, who is this?"_ David said on the other line.

_"Neal Cassidy. Who's this?"_

_"Neal, it's David. Where is my daughter?"_

_"With me. Why?"_

_"Did you kidnap her?"_

_"No."_

_"Why can't she answer?"_

"_She's sleeping."_

"You're sleeping together?"

"No. Just camping, I guess."

"You better not touch her. Where are you?"

"The Troll Bridge, in a car."

"I'm coming. Don't move." David said, as he hung up.

**Neal/David Neal/Emma David yelling at Neal next chapter!**


	15. Arguments

**Hello! This is my daily update! David/Neal argument here I come!**

David pulls up in his truck to see Neal and Emma sitting on the rocks with their feet in the water. Nothing sexual seemed to be going on. Their clothes were on. That was always a good sign. "What's been going on here?" David asked, kicking a rock that hit Neal in the foot.

"Just sleeping. The car got cramped so we decided to put our feet in the water." Neal said, yawning. He removed his arm from Emma's shoulders.

"I came to retrieve my daughter." David said, firmly. He grabbed Emma's hand but she pulled him down.

"I don't want to go home. I'm having fun here." She said, sitting back down.

"Emma please come with me before I call your mother." David said.

"Dude, she doesn't want to go with you." Neal said.

"Shut up! This is between me and my child." David said.

"I'm not a child! Go ahead and call her. I couldn't care less." Emma said, shrugging.

"Emma!" David threatened.

"David, go home! I do not want to go with you." Emma said.

"I don't care what you want! I am your father and what I say goes!" David said, his voice getting higher.

"I didn't ask for a fairytale character to be my father!" Emma yelled.

"Hey Emma. Why don't you go with him? I know the heartbreak in child-parent relationships breaking." Neal said, getting his jacket out of her car.

"Okay. I'll go." She said. "Want a ride home?" She asked him.

"Yeah."

**Okay, I lied! Not an David/Neal argument but a David/Emma argument!**


	16. I'm Protected!

**Did you like the Emma/David argument? Then give this story a follow!**

After Emma dropped Neal off, she went home to her pacing mother. "Emma!" She said as she hugged her little girl. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Emma replied. She placed her jacket on one of the chairs on the bar. "If he wouldn't have messed everything up, I'd be great." She said, pointing at David.

"But you never gave a call, or a text! How were we supposed to know where you were? With Cora running around!" David said.

"I was fine. I can protect myself, like I have for twenty eight years!" She yelled, running up to her and Henry's room. He was still asleep. Emma didn't feel like changing so she just crawled into bed.

"Mary Margaret, is she going to stay mad?" David asked Mary Margaret, downstairs.

"She'll get over it." She replied, picking up Emma's jacket and putting it on the coat rack.

"But when?" David asked.

"On her own time." Mary Margaret said, flipping on the TV. "You want to watch a move?" She asked, looking back at her husband who was upset.

"Sure." David replied. "Want to watch The Avengers?" He asked, getting excited.

"Pop it in!"

**Small bit of Snowing**.


	17. New Deputy

**Thanks for the all of the reviews! You guys are amazing!**

Emma crept down the stairs the next morning. "What do you think you're doing?" David said, coming out of the other room. "Skipping out on breakfast?"

"I have to go down to the police station." She said. She grabbed a banana and said, "I've got breakfast."

"Do you want me to come with you?" David asked, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"No. Neal will come with me." She replied, grabbing her coat.

"Neal? Again." David muttered, eating his cereal.

"I'm thinking of making him deputy. Right now, I like him a lot more than I like you." She said, taking a bite of her banana.

"Hey Mom!" Henry said, walking down the stairs. "Hi Gramps!"

"Hey Kid. I'll pick you up after school and you and your Dad can go swordfight, okay?" Emma said, kissing her son on his head.

"That's cool. Bye Mom!" He said, pulling David along with him. David waved to Emma. "Bye!"

Emma called Neal, who answered immediately. "Hey, can you meet me at the police station?" She asked him.

"Yeah! Why?" He asked.

"I got to ask Hook some questions and I need a strong man to punch him if he gets out of line." She replied.

"Will my Father be there?" He asked, laughing.

"Yeah. But he's on our team. So be nice!" She said, chuckling.

"Yeah, okay. Meet you there."

"Okay." She said, hanging up.

**Emma is a little mad at David. It won't last long. Someone asked, "Where's Henry?" Well, you found him!**


	18. Regina and Cora?

**I have another SwanFire story called "Until We Meet Again" Please check it out!**

Emma met Neal at the police station as planned. They met outside, gave eachother a kiss, and went into the building. Neal pulled Hook out of his cell. "Hey Man. I brought you a bagel." He said, handing him a bag.

"You're going to be nice to me now, boy?" Hook asked, smirking. He took out the bagel and ate it.

"No, but I don't let people starve. That's why I'm not a villain." He replied. That wiped the smirk right off of Hook's face.

"Hey. I need to ask you some questions." Emma said to Hook.

"When are we going on a date? I ask the same question. How about tomorrow?" Hook asked, smiling.

Neal punched Hook in the stomach. "I don't think so Buddy!" He said, pulling Hook into the interrogation room. "Em, when's my Dad going to get here?" He asked, eating his apple.

"In like five minutes. I wanted to eat." She said.

"Why didn't you eat at home?" He asked.

"My Dad is being a jerk." She replied, eating her sandwich.

"I think it's called being a parent. Go easy on him." Neal said, taking some of her sandwich.

"You're probably right." She replied. Mr. Gold walked into the room.

"We ready?" He asked, looking at his son the entire time.

"Yeah. Can we just say guilty and get it over with?" Neal asked.

"That's against the law." Emma said. "Not the first time you broke one."

"True."

"Okay Hook. Is Cora is Storybrooke?" Emma asked him. She hooked him up to a lie detector. "Now answer."

"Yes." He replied.

"Are you two working together?"

"No, but I'll work with you." He said, winking.

Neal punched him in his arm. "Not on my watch." He said.

"Hook, did Cora threaten to kill you?"

"Yes."

"Is Cora working with Regina?"

"Yes."

"Wait, what?" They all asked.

**Swanfire!**


	19. The Dagger

**Double update day!**

"Cora is working with Regina? I thought she was trying to change for Henry." Emma said, looking upset. Not upset for Regina but for Henry. She knew this was going to devastate him

"Well, what did the lie detector say?" Neal asked as he grabbed the results. "He told the truth on every single question." He said, looking at Hook in awe and shock.

"Yes, I did. Captain Jones needs a little reward from Ms. Swan." Hook said, smiling at Emma and licking his lips.

"Not a chance, Romeo!" Neal said, punching his face. "Don't talk to her that way!" He said, throwing him back into his cell. "Emma, can I just take him out back and shoot him?"

"I could rip out his heart." Rumple offered.

"I used to not like that, Papa. But in Hook's case, I would take that."

"Since you boys are planning Hook's death, I will have to put a stop to it. He could be usable to finding Cora." Emma said.

"My dagger!" Mr. Gold said, thinking of where he hid it.

"Is that what she's after?" Emma asked him.

"Probably." Mr. Gold said. "Emma, can you and Bae go out of town and hide my dagger?"

"I think I can do that." Emma said.

**OH WAIT! A TRIPLE UPDATE COMING UP!**


	20. Father Knows Best

**Oh my gosh! Triple update? YES!**

Neal and Emma went back to Mary Margaret and David's apartment where Henry was waiting for them. As soon as he saw Neal, he ran up to hug him. "Hey Buddy!" Neal said as he hugged his son.

"I had fun swordfighting with you yesterday." Henry said to him. He let go of him.

"Me too! Maybe we can do it again sometime soon."

David and Mary Margaret got off the couch. "Hey Emma. Neal." David greeted.

"Hey guys, we are going to Florida. We got to hide Mr. Gold's dagger."

"What? Wait! you can't just leave!" Mary Margaret said.

"Technically, I can." Emma said.

"Can I come?" Henry asked, getting excited.

"No, Henry. This is very dangerous. Cora and Regina can leave here too. They just won't have magic." Emma said.

"That's unfair!" Henry yelled.

"I want you to stay here, okay?" Emma asked.

"No! I'm just going to hide in your car!" Henry yelled.

"Henry, you heard me! I said no!" Emma yelled back.

"Emma, calm down." Neal said, getting on his knees to Henry's height. "Hey Buddy. This is just so we can hide your grandfather's dagger. It's going to be one day. Just do what your mother says with no trouble, okay?"

"But I want to go!"

"I know. Henry, you need to stay here. You have to protect Mary Margaret and David. She wouldn't hurt them infront of you." Neal said.

"That's true. I'll stay." Henry said, going up to his room.

"I am magical." Neal said, winking at Emma.

"Thanks." Emma said.

"Anytime." Neal replied.

"We should seriously get going." Emma said, looking at her watch.

"Separate beds, right?" David asked. Their lovey- dovey behavior had not gone unnoticed by him.

"If that's what we can get. You really can't tell on last minute hotel options." Emma said, smirking.

"Yeah, I don't know." Neal said laughing.

"Why are they laughing? What am I missing?" David asked.


	21. Mommy Loves You

**I'll be updating all day tomorrow. Then Sunday, I have church until 12:00. So, then I'll update. My birthday is coming up in six days! I think... It's July 31st! Enjoy!**

Neal and Emma were almost halfway when they got a phone call from Mary Margaret. "Neal, can you answer that? I'm driving." She said. pointing to her phone.

"_Hello?"_ He answered.

"_Neal, is that you_?" Mary Margaret asked.

"_Yeah. Is that Mary Margaret_?"

"_Yeah. Are you guys safe_?"

"We're fine! We are halfway there." He said.

"_David is a mess_."

"_Why_?"

"_He's worried about Emma and you_."

"_And me_?"

"_Well, the thought of your and Emma's relationship. Can you confirm or deny it_?"

"_We went on a couple of dates_."

"_Have you slept together_?"

"_No. But, we have a son_."

"_He meant now_."

"_Nope_."

"_Okay. But you are in a relationship_?"

"_Yeah_."

"_Tell I love her_."

"Emma! Your Mommy loves you!" He said off the phone. He got back on. "_She said she loves you too_."

"_Bye Neal_."

"_Bye_!" He said, laughing.

"You are a jerk." Emma said, jokingly.

"But you love me anyway!"

**QUADRUPLE?!**


	22. Sleepy Neal

**I did a quadruple update yesterday. If you haven't checked out those chapters, I would if I were you! You'll be lost! Enjoy:)**

It was the morning after Neal and Emma arrived in Tallahassee. They had gotten a hotel, with one bed. Nothing happened. They hid the dagger in a safe, in a storage unit. It had chains around it. That should hold it, right? "Ready to go back?" Neal said, still wet from the shower he just took.

"Yeah. Do you mind driving?" She asked, handing him his shirt.

"Are you tired?" He asked, taking the shirt and putting it on.

"Yeah." She said, tiredly.

"Then I will drive." He said, kissing her on her cheek.

They checked out of the hotel and went into the bug. Neal got into the driver's seat and Emma into the passenger. "We can only make two stops so we can be home earlier." Emma said, showing him the map home.

"That'll be fine." Neal said, driving off.

They drove for a few more hours before arriving in Storybrooke. They went to Mary Margaret's apartment. They walked inside to be hugged by their son. "Was the trip okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was fine." A tired Neal replied. "I'm going home to go to sleep." He said.

"Just take a nap in my bed. I don't care." Emma said.

Neal nodded, going upstairs. "You're letting him sleep here?" David asked, angry.

"He shouldn't drive anymore. His eyes were blood red from being so tired." Emma replied.

"I'm guessing both of you didn't get much sleeping done last night." David replied, still mad.

"I did. I guess he didn't." Emma said.

Emma went upstairs to unpack her stuff to see a sleeping, snoring Neal on her bed. He was curled up in her blanket. She laughed at him, taking a picture of him. She layed down beside him and fell right asleep.

**SWANFIRE!**


	23. DreamShade

**This is Chapter 23! YEAH!**

After Emma and Neal woke up, Neal left to go check on his father. "Hey, Em. I'm going to go check on my Dad. See if Cora has killed him yet." Neal said, as he was leaving. He was trying to ignore David's death stares.

Neal drove to Mr. Gold's pawnshop to see his father unconscious on the floor. "Papa!" He yelled. He called Emma. "Emma, come down to the pawnshop ASAP!" He said, hanging up quick.

Emma, David, and Mary Margaret drove to the pawnshop to see Mr. Gold awake but hurt on a stretcher and Neal over his body. "It's going to be okay, Papa." He said, holding his hand.

"Oh my gosh! Neal, what happened?" Emma asked, crouching beside him.

"Dreamshade. It's a poison. Hook got out and stabbed him with it. It's a faster version." Neal replied.

"Hook is out?" Emma asked. "David! You go find him!" Emma commanded. "Mary Margaret, go get Henry and drop him off at Ruby's."

They both went out and did their tasks. "Mr. Gold, did he say anything?" Emma asked.

"He was looking for my dagger." He said, weakly.

"Where's Belle?" Neal asked.

"At the library. He was heading in that direction."

"I'll go make sure she's safe!" Emma yelled, leaving the two men.

"You're going to be okay." Neal said.

**Poor Rumple!**


	24. Finding Belle

**We left off on Rumple having dreamshade. Emma going to the library to find Belle. David going to find Hook. Enjoy!:)**

Emma ran into the library. "This place is a mess!" She yelled. The shelves were on the floor. Books were everywhere. "Belle!" She yelled.

Belle came out of the elevator. "Emma!" She said, hugging her.

"Belle, what happened?" Emma asked, hugging her back.

"Hook was looking for Rumple's dagger." She replied, crying.

"Belle, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Rumple is dying."

"What!"

"Hook stabbed him with a poison called Dreamshade."

"Oh my goodness!"

"I need to go down there!"

"Come with me."

They went back into Mr. Gold's pawnshop. "Rumple!" Belle yelled, hugging the man so he didn't get hurt. "Hook attacked me too."

"If I ever stand up again, Hook is a dead man." Rumple replied.

"Belle, what's that on your arm?" Emma asked, pointing to some blood on her arm.

"A bookshelf fell on my arm."

"Make sure you tend to that." Emma replied.

"Okay, enough is enough. I'm going to look for Captain Hook. Nobody messes with my family." Neal said, standing up and walking out.

Emma ran after him. "Neal, do you know where he is?" She asked.

"He and Cora had to have come here somehow. His ship! Of course!"

"Let's go find him!"


	25. The Candle

Neal went back into Mr. Gold's shop and walked up to him. "Papa, Emma and I are going to something to help you. Do you have that candle thing?" Neal asked.

"Son, are you sure?" Rumple asked. He knew his son hated magic. Why would he use it?

"Positive." Neal replied, searching the cabinets.

"That one." Mr. Gold pointed. As Neal grabbed it, Mr. Gold said, "Why are you going to use it?"

"That man tried to end yours and Belle's lives. I'm ending his." Neal said, putting the candle in his pocket. He grabbed a lighter off the shelf. "Belle, call me if anything happens to him." Neal said.

Emma came in. "You ready, Perv?" She asked, using his old nickname.

"Sure." Neal confirmed. He hugged his father, and kissed his head. He kissed Belle on her cheek. "Love you guys." He said, running out.

Neal and Emma went to the docks. "There's no ship here." Emma said.

"Hook and Cora are smart, at least Cora is, they would use a spell to cover it." Neal replied.

"There's some paint in the corner, use it to uncover." Emma replied.

"Okay! Good job, Em!" He grabbed the paint and threw spots everywhere. It landed in the air. He dumped the whole can and it turned into steps. Neal and Emma climbed up into the big ship. Hook was sitting there, laying on the floor. "Hook." Neal greeted.

"Baelfire, how did you find me?" Hook asked.

"I'm no idiot." Neal replied.

Neal grabbed Hook and put him in handcuffs. "Okay, Buddy Boy. Your life is over." Neal said, putting the candle over his heart and whispering "Hook." Hook fell to the ground, dead. "Sorry Hook." He said.

"Wow, you actually did it." Emma said, surprised.

"You act surprised."

"You seem like a good guy."

"I am. He wasn't. He tried messing with my family. Next, he would've came after Henry."

"Thanks, Neal." Emma said, kissing him.

**:D Sorry about killing off Hook. He was supposed to be a villian.**


	26. Past Relationships

**We left off on Hook getting the dreamshade poison and Gold is back to normal. They still need to find Cora. Can they?**

Neal walked into his father's shop. "Papa!" He yelled, running over to the man. He hugged him and checked where his wound had been.

"Baelfire, you saved me." Rumple whispered, so his son could hear. "Whose life did you take?"

"Captain Hook. He was working with Cora." Neal replied. "I got you a souvenir."

"Really?" Rumple asked, curious.

"His hook." Neal replied, giving him Killian's hook. "We thought someone would hurt themselves if they found it."

"Thank you." Rumple said, getting up and putting it in a cabinet.

"Mr. Gold, do you have any insights on Cora? Do you know anything about her?" Emma asked.

"Actually, she was my student." Rumple replied. "She knows everything I taught her. Not more, not less." He said, sitting back down. "We did have a romantic relationship. It was one of my biggest regrets. But, she left me for Prince Henry. Who is Regina's father."

"You and Cora? I like Belle better." Emma said, shivering from disgust.

"Belle seems really good right now." Neal said.

"Do you have anything else?" Emma asked.

"No. But check the ship. See if there is anything that could kill a person." Rumple replied.

"Will do." Neal said, leaving. Emma left with him.

"So, let's go!" Neal said, laughing.

"I need David to come along."

"I thought he was watching Your Mom and Henry."

"Just call the dwarves!"

"All of them?"

"All of them. Except Grumpy, he comes with us." Emma replied.

**Rumple/Cora Ew!**


	27. The Dark One's Son

**Okay, let's go!:)**

"Hey, Grumpy." Neal greeted the dwarf. They had met at The Rabbit Hole a few days ago. They were pool buddies.

"Hey Man." He replied. "Hey Princess." He greeted to Emma.

"Hi Grumpy." She replied. "Okay, Grumpy, you and David will check the upper level of The Jolly Roger. Neal and I will go lower."

"There is three levels." He said. "A special compartment nobody really knows about."

"How did you know that?" Emma asked.

"I spent some time on this ship." He replied, frowning.

"Okay. Let's go." Emma said, dragging Neal down the stairs.

Once they were down, Neal checked all of the cabinets. "I don't think anything is in here. Except Hook's rum collection."

"Take them all." Emma replied, tossing Neal a bag.

"We are stealing?"

"He's dead." Emma said, laughing.

Neal grabbed the rum. Then he came across a picture on the wall. A tear flew down his face. "What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"That's my Mother." He replied, pointing to the picture.

"Do you want it?" Emma asked, patting his back.

"Yes." He said, taking it.

"Hey, I found a bottle of that dreamshade stuff." Emma said, tossing it in the bag.

"We could use that to kill Cora." Neal said, smiling.

"Oh, you're trying to kill me?" Cora said, jumping out of nowhere.

"Cora!" Emma yelled. That made David and Grumpy run down.

"Oh yes. You're trying to kill me, young man?" Cora asked Neal, touching his neck.

"Don't touch him!" Emma yelled, kicking Cora in the stomach.

"Oh, you foolish girl!" Cora exclaimed, grabbing her stomach. "I will forget about this for one thing."

"What is it?" David asked.

"A night," She said. "with the Dark One's son."

"What?" Neal yelled, trying to back away.

"Yes, my boy." Cora said, touching his muscular arms.

"I'd rather kill you." Neal said, smiling.

"Same." Emma said.

"Oh, but I'll kill your father." She said to Neal.

"You can't. He's more powerful than you." He said.

"Nobody is more powerful than me." She said, laughing.

"I oppose to that." Rumple said, walking down the steps. "You wanted to be with me a long time ago. Now, my son? You're very disgusting." He said.

"I'd rather sit on my couch eating marshmallows." Neal said.

"Let's go, right now." Emma said, grabbing Neal's hand. They got out of there. She went back in and grabbed David and Grumpy. "You don't want to see that. They might makeout." She said.

"She wanted me? Why not Grumpy?" Neal asked, laughing.


	28. Rum Marshmallows

**The last chapter was hilarious to write!(:**

Emma, Neal, David, and Grumpy went back to the apartment. "Hey, guys. Neal may need to protected from Cora now." Emma said, laughing.

"You saw Cora?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah." Neal said, quietly.

"She wanted to sleep with him." Emma said, laughing.

"Gross!" Mary Margaret said.

"But surprisingly flattering." Neal said, smiling.

"Okay, Loverboy. Want some marshmallows?" She asked, laughing.

"Anything to get away from Cora." He said.

Emma came back with a few marshmallows. "Can you tell what I did to them?" She asked.

"You drop em' on the floor?" He asked.

"No. I'll eat one." She said, eating marshmallow.

He ate a marshmallow. "Did you put rum in these?" He asked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"Strangely amazing!" He said.

"Don't get drunk." Mary Margaret said.

"Too late." Emma said, with a mouth full of rum mallows.

"Emma!" David yelled.

"What? You want one?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, eating one.

"Hey Em. You want to go somewhere?" Neal asked.

"Where?"

"Troll Bridge?"

"Sure."

**MARSHMALLOWS :P**


	29. Movie Watching with The Family

**My birthday is tomorrow! Might not update a lot:( Enjoy:)**

Emma and Neal walked hand in hand to the troll bridge. "So Emma," Neal said. "Are you excited about getting a new brother or sister?"

"I'm not so sure." She said, sighing.

"Why is that?" Neal asked, concerned.

"I'll be doing a lot of babysitting." She said, laughing.

Neal laughed and said, "Oh! I thought you were jealous or something!"

"Me. Jealous?" She said.

They went back to the apartment after the long walk and were greeted by a hug from Henry. "Can you guys bring me on more stuff?" He asked.

"Of course! Why didn't you just ask?" She said, smiling.

"Okay. Why don't we go to the park tomorrow?" Neal asked.

"Yes!" Henry exclaimed, hugging his Dad again.

"Glad you're excited." Neal said, smiling.

"In the meantime, you guys want to watch a movie?" Emma suggested.

"What movie?" Neal asked.

"I haven't seen Thor yet." She said.

"Me neither." Neal and Henry both said. They rented the movie and watched it with Mary Margaret and David.

"Hey Grandpa! That Fandral guy is your twin!" Henry said, laughing.

"Slap a fake mustache on you, and you could be famous." Emma said, smiling.

"I don't see it." David said.

**Fandral was actually Josh Dallas xD**


	30. Makin' Tacos

**Today is my birthday!(:**

Neal and Emma were jogging along the beach. "I'm getting tired." Neal said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Same here." She said, grinning back at him.

They stopped laying down on the cold sand. "Emma, I got you a rose." Neal said, fishing the red rose out of his back pocket.

She kissed him. "Thanks!" She said, smelling the rose.

"I love you." He said, smiling at her.

"Love you too, Neal." She replied. She checked her watch. "Hey. I got to pick up Henry is like twenty minutes." She said.

"Can I do it?" He asked, smiling.

"We'll do it together." Emma replied.

"You said we have twenty minutes?" Neal asked.

"Yeah."

"Tacos?"

"Yup."

**Oooooh!**


	31. Home later than Midnight

**:)**

It was midnight. Emma and Neal were asleep on Granny's couch. Neal had a room there. They had been watching some infomercial, just talking. They talked about Tallahassee. They talked about Henry and their advanced family tree. They talked about the years apart. They talked about everything.

At Mary Margaret's apartment, her and David were freaking out. They had no idea where Emma was. She never called or left a message. Nothing. "Where do you think she could be?" Mary Margaret asked David.

David looked at her with worry. "What if Cora got her?" He asked, scaring Mary Margaret and himself. He paced around the room, calling Emma's dead cell phone.

"Maybe she got trapped in the mines." Mary Margaret said, scared. "David, can we go look for her?" She asked him, grabbing his arm.

"I think I should. You should stay here and watch Henry." He said, putting his coat on.

"Be careful." Mary Margaret ordered, kissing his cheek. "Bye."

David knew where to go first. Granny's. Emma liked to drink hot chocolate at midnight. So why wouldn't she go to Granny's? He stopped by the diner and looked around. Some of the dwarves were passed out, drunk.

David got out of Granny's and went upstairs to the hotel part. Maybe Neal would know where she was. He knocked on his door, thinking he was waking Neal up. Emma answered the door. "David?" She asked, sleepily.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" He asked, hugging his daughter.

"I fell asleep here. My phone is dead." She said, grabbing her coat.

"Are you coming home?" David asked.

"Yeah, I might as well." She replied, kissing Neal goodbye.

They went home and were greeted by a hug and kiss from Mary Margaret. "I'm going to bed." Emma said, tired.

"Night." Mary Margaret and David both said.

**Thanks for all of the birthday wishes!**


	32. Breakfast with Emma and Henry

**:)**

Emma woke up from something hitting her window. Neal was throwing rocks to it. She walked over to it, opened it up, and jumped on her balcony. "What are you doing?" Emma yelled down to Neal, who smiled.

"You want to go get breakfast? My treat." He yelled back up at her.

"Let me get dressed and let me get out without a report of where I'm going. Granny's?" She asked.

"Yep! Meet you there in twenty!" He yelled. Neal disappeared from Emma's sights. Emma climbed back into the building and closed the window.

Emma got dressed and walked downstairs. "Hey." She greeted her parents.

"Morning, Princess." David greeted, kissing her cheek. "You coming into work early with me?"

"No, but I'll bring you back a donut." She replied, smiling.

"Going to breakfast at Granny's?" He asked. "Oh, I wonder who with!" He said sarcastically.

"Neal." She said, firmly. "You want a coffee?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied. He grabbed his coat and holster and left.

"Did I miss David?" Mary Margaret asked, coming into the room.

"Yeah. He just left. You want me to get him?" Emma asked.

"No. That's okay." Mary Margaret said. "Are you taking Henry to school?"

"Neal and I are going to take him." Emma replied. She yelled upstairs, "Kid! Time to go!"

Henry ran down, dressed. "But I don't have to be there for at least another twenty minutes." He said.

"You're going to breakfast with me and your Dad. That okay?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, hugging Mary Margaret. Emma kissed her on the cheek and left.

When they got to Granny's, Neal was there talking to his father. He walked over to Emma and Henry. "Hey Buddy!" He said, hugging Henry.

"Hot chocolates with cinnamon have been ordered." He said to both of them.

Emma, Neal, and Henry sat and ate. Then, Emma and Neal walked Henry to his bus stop. Then, Neal and Emma went to the police station. "Hey Neal," Emma said. "I have to talk to you about having a job here." She said.

"A job?" He asked.

"Deputy. I'm sheriff. Nobody takes my job." She said, laughing.

"I thought David was deputy." He said, looking at David.

"I can't have two deputies?" She asked. "It never says that anywhere."

"Cool. I'll do it." He said, smiling. "David, coffee and we brought you three donuts." He said, handing Emma's father a bag.

"Thanks, Neal." David said.

**:)**


	33. Dr Snuggles PHD

**I realized I haven't shown another encounter with Cora. So, this chapter will be that.**

Neal knocked on Emma's door with a shoebox. She answered. "Hey Em, I kind of hit a stray kitten with my car." He said, showing her the kitten.

"Oh No! You didn't?" She replied, staring at the white kitten.

"He is going to be okay! Just sore." Neal said, petting the kitten. "He isn't six weeks old so we have to feed him out of a bottle."

"So I'm stuck watching him?" She asked.

"Henry would like him!" Neal said.

"Probably." Emma whispered. "Okay. But I named him already."

"Did you now?" Neal asked. "What is it?"

"Snuggles." She said, picking up the kitten and hugging it.

Neal laughed. "You want to go to Granny's? We could surprise Henry with Snuggles."

"No! He is Dr. Snuggles P.H.D to you." Emma said, laughing.

"Okay." He said. "Let's go!"

"We will have to drop him off at the police station with David. He can't be alone!" She said, hugging Dr. Snuggles.

After dropping Dr. Snuggles off at the police station, with Mary Margaret cuddling him, Neal and Emma went to their usual hangout at the beach. They sat on the sand for a while before Emma got up and ran away, wanting Neal to chase her.

After they got tired, Neal and Emma stepped into the forest. Emma wanted to show him the magical well. Before they got out, Cora was drinking out of it, with Regina. "Crappy Non- Magic water." Cora muttered.

"You put magic in your water?" Regina asked.

"Of course, Dear!"

Neal stepped out. "Why are you here?" He asked, scaring Regina.

"I just wanted to meet my Grandson and see my daughter!" Cora replied.

"You will never see Henry!" He yelled. She trapped him on a tree.

"I believe I will." Cora said, firmly.

"Let him go!" Emma yelled.

"You can be tied up with your boy toy!" She yelled, trapping her also.

**:)**


	34. Rope Burn

**Left off on Neal and Emma tied to a tree.**

After Regina and Cora left, Emma and Neal were still on the tree. "Help!" Neal yelled, knowing nobody was out there. "I don't think anybody is going to come for us."

"Maybe they will." Emma sighed. "My parents?" She questioned.

"Hopefully." Neal said, with a smile. "Help!" He yelled again.

"Baelfire?" Mr. Gold asked, seeing Emma and Neal on the tree. "Are you guys trying something new?"

"No! Cora trapped us." Neal said. "Can you get us down?"

"Sure." Gold said, getting Emma out.

"Thanks." She said. She grabbed Neal out.

"Thanks." Neal said, also. "What are you doing out in the woods this late?" Neal asked.

"Taking a walk." Mr. Gold lied. "It's only midnight."

"Henry is probably worried sick." Emma said, grabbing Neal.

"David and Mary Margaret too." Neal said, going with her.

After they got inside the apartment, David checked to see if it was a burglar. "What did you guys do so late?" He asked. Mary Margaret got up too.

"Cora tied us up." Emma said, showing off her rope burns.

"Let me get you some ice." Mary Margaret said, grabbing ice from the freezer.

"What were you doing in the woods?" David asked.

"Showing Neal the magical well." Emma said, laughing. "Cora was drinking from it."

"I should've peed in it. Cora only likes that water." Neal said, laughing.

"You guys are not going back there!" Mary Margaret said, icing Neal's burns. He had worse burns than Emma. The vines had spikes on them. Neal didn't want Emma to get hurt so he put his arms on the spikes for her.

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"It's dangerous!" David said.

"My father was out there." Neal realized.

"He was "Taking a walk" I think he was lying." Emma said, laughing.

"Maybe he was looking for Cora." Mary Margaret said.

"At least we won't die." Neal said.

**:)**


	35. Checking on Rumple

Neal and Emma healed quickly from Emma's magic. She healed Neal first since he had it worse, than herself. It took a lot of convincing Mary Margaret to let them go back outside. But she eventually let them. "Be safe! Wear gloves this time!" She yelled out the door.

Neal started laughing of how everyone in the town is so protective of Emma. "I don't think so." Emma said.

"Name two people." Neal said, still laughing.

"Regina and your father." Emma said.

"Wow. You must think about this a lot." Neal said, chuckling about that.

"You must be taking too many drugs to laugh so hard." She said, going ahead of him.

They walked over to Mr. Gold's shop to see if Neal's Father was back yet. They walked in and saw Belle at the counter. "Hi Belle." Neal greeted.

"Hi Neal. If you're looking for Rumple, he's in the shed out back." Belle said, knowing.

"Thanks Belle." Neal said, heading out back. He saw his father tending to the roses he had planted a few years ago during the curse. "Hi Papa." Neal greeted.

"Baelfire. Do you guys feel better from Cora's rope trick?" He asked.

"Emma healed us with her magic." Neal said, pointing at Emma.

"Have you been practicing?" Rumple asked Emma.

"Yes." She confirmed. She made a flower appear and handed it to Neal. He smiled. "Go give that to Belle." She said, laughing.

Neal and Emma left after that. They had to go see Henry. Henry was asleep on the couch of the tiny apartment. Neal lifted him up so he wouldn't wake him, and put him in the bed that was close by. "Couch is ours now." Neal said, smirking.

"Want to watch TV?" Emma asked.

"Sure." He said, turning the TV on.

**:)**


	36. Outside of Granny's

**7,000 views! I can't believe it.**

Rumple and Belle invited Neal to go to Granny's. "So Neal, you saw Cora?" Belle asked.

"Yeah. She tried to kill me." Neal said, laughing. "Thank goodness Papa saved me."

"Rumple, you were out?" Belle asked. "Why were you in the woods?"

"I was just taking a walk. I heard someone screaming. So, I jumped into action." Rumple explained.

"I got splinters." Neal said. "Mary Margaret had to use tweezers."

"Ouch." Belle said.

"I had too. I didn't want Emma to get hurt that bad."

"Well, you're a sweet boy." Belle complimented.

"I raised him. Do I get credit?" Rumple asked, laughing. "Alone too."

"What happened to Baelfire's mother?" Belle asked.

"Hook seduced her." Neal said, groggily. He didn't like to talk about his mother.

"Really?" Belle asked.

"Yeah. I killed him." Neal said, smiling. He got a phone call. It was from Emma.

_"Hello?"_ He answered.

_"Neal, it's Emma. We got to talk."_ She said. She had been crying.

"_What's wrong_?" He asked.

"_I'd rather tell you in person_." She said.

"_Okay. I'll meet you outside of Granny's_." He said. He hung up. "Guys, do you mind if I leave for a second?" He asked.

"Not at all!" Belle said, smiling.

Emma met Neal outside of Granny's about ten minutes later. "Hey." She said.

"What's up?" He asked, worried.

"I'm pregnant."

**:D**


	37. I Can't Believe It

**:D**

"Pregnant?" Neal asked, surprised. "How do you know?"

"Pregnancy test." Emma replied.

"How many of them?" Neal asked, his eyes were about to pop out.

"Seven. I haven't told anyone else." Emma said, looking at the ground.

Neal and Emma agreed to talk in a more private place. They went to the police station. "I can't believe it." Neal said. He smiled. It was just sinking in.

"Two kids." Emma said, thinking about telling Henry.

"Are you happy?" Neal asked, smiling.

"I am! Are you?" She asked, smiling.

"I couldn't be more happier!" Neal exclaimed. "We need to get married."

"Maybe one day. I'd rather do that after the baby is born." Emma said, hugging him.

"How are we going to tell the others?" Neal asked.

"Maybe at one time." Emma said, smiling at him.

Neal and Emma went their separate ways and they scheduled a dinner between Rumple, Belle, Mary Margaret, David, Henry, and them. "This is going to be fun.' Emma said.

**:D**


	38. Announcing over Vomit

**I love your reviews!**

It was the night of Emma and Neal's important dinner. Belle and Mary Margaret had cooked a lot. Emma excused herself and ran to the bathroom. She had sickness. Neal ran after her. "Hey! You alright?" He asked, putting her hair into a ponytail.

"It's natural." Emma sighed.

"Maybe you should stay back here so you don't throw up anymore." Neal said, patting her back. She threw up some more. Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Belle, and Rumple all came back to check on her.

"Are you sick?" Mary Margaret asked, as Emma threw up some more.

"I'll be fine." Emma barely got out. "My contact fell out." She said, motioning Neal to get her glasses out of the bathroom cabinet. He handed her the glasses and she put them on.

"Emma just ate a bad lunch." Neal lied, smiling. He sat on the bathtub edge and rubbed her back. "You sure you're okay?" Neal asked.

"Yep." She said.

"Are you sure Ms. Swan? I could heal you." Rumple said.

"Honey, let me make you some soup!" Mary Margaret said.

"Who made the lunch? I'll kill them!" David said.

"I once read a book about soup." Belle said.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Okay, stop! Quit talking to me when I'm vomiting! I'm only throwing up because I'm pregnant! So, be quiet!" Emma yelled.

"Well, there's how to spread the news." Neal said, laughing.

"Is Neal the father?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, I am." Neal said, smiling.

"I'm going to be a brother!" Henry exclaimed.

"Yep." Neal said.

"A baby?" Rumple asked. "Isn't Mary Margaret pregnant?"

"Yeah." Mary Margaret said. "Uncle/Aunt to Niece/Nephew!"

**:)**


	39. Shirtless Planning

**:)**

Neal and Emma were sitting on the couch, hand in hand, with their family. "Are you done throwing up for the day?" Neal asked her.

"Hopefully." Emma muttered. She still felt terrible. She took a sip of her ginger ale.

"Mom, do you need any more ginger ale?" Henry asked Emma. He was going on his hands and knees making sure she was okay.

"No, I'm fine Henry." She assured. She loved how he wanted to help her. "How are we going to stop Cora now? Nobody will let me go. That leaves us David and Neal."

"I can do it." Neal said, popping his knuckles. "She's an old woman."

"We know what she wants with you, Neal. What about David?" Emma said, laughing.

"That was nasty." Neal muttered. "David is like candy. She'll eat him up."

"Count me out." David said, shivering with disgust. "Just throw Neal in there for a while, we'll do a sneak attack."

"You couldn't pay me for that. I'm older than her." He realized.

"She's not thirty six." Emma said, laughing.

"I'm over three hundred years old." Neal said, smiling.

"Well, okay then." Emma said. "That's not creepy at all."

"I look thirty six. Cora looks like she's a hundred." Neal said.

"Careful, I may have to throw up again." Emma said, laughing. "She is a hundred, isn't she?"

"She's about fifty years older than me." Mary Margaret said. "So, about seventy."

"Can I bring that up?" Neal asked. "Just to tick her off."

"That's how to get killed." Emma laughed. "Go shirtless. Lure her away from David. He can put Regina in the slammer."

"What if she catches me?" Neal asked.

"Pee on her." Emma laughed.

"I might do that. That is kind of a good idea. Right, David?" Neal asked.

"You want to have Cora touch you?" David asked.

"Nevermind." Neal muttered.


	40. Planning with Birds

**Just started school today:)**

"We seriously need to think of a plan." Neal said to Emma and David. They were sitting at the police station. Emma had invited Neal and David there to talk.

"I like the shirtless plan..." Emma said, quietly.

"I don't want Cora to touch me." Neal said, shivering with disgust.

"Maybe we can get the dwarves to help." David said, planning.

"Which ones?" Neal asked. He knew some of the dwarves were wimpy.

"All of them. We could use them." David said. "Just arm them. You'll be scared."

"Sure, I will." Emma laughed. "Why can't I go?"

"Because you're pregnant." Neal said. "If I was pregnant, I wouldn't go."

"If you were pregnant, we would ship you off to a science lab where they can test you." Emma said, chuckling. David tried to hold in his laughter and put his hand over his mouth.

"Em, Isn't your Mom good with arrows?" Neal asked.

"I think so. Better than Disney, huh?" Emma said, laughing.

"Well, does she sing and dance around and play with birds?" Neal asked, referring to Snow White.

"She sings a little." David said. He had memories of watching Snow White. He looked good in that movie! Go cartoon David!

"But she's pregnant too." Emma said.

"Me, David, and some dwarves then. We got my father." Neal said, doing a fake smile.

"He'll be useful." David said, laughing.

**:)**


	41. Brew the Potion

**Okay, this is one of two of my daily updated stories. I'll do two more every day at random pick. Enjoy!**

Neal was at The Rabbit Hole. He was talking to some of the dwarves. "What do you guys say about helping David and I get rid of Cora?" He asked, taking a sip from his beer.

"Cora? No!" Grumpy scoffed. "We'd be dead before we even touched her."

"Oh, come on! Mary Margaret and Emma can't fight but you can. Maybe Anton can too." Neal begged. "I'll buy a round." He bribed.

"Okay, but just for our queen and the princess. Also, we want the town safe from Cora's evil mind." Happy said, smiling as usual.

"Thank you guys!" Neal said, hugging them. "I'll buy us a round then."

Meanwhile, at the cabin in the woods, Cora and Regina were planning on fighting the rest of the town. "We need to get rid of The Dark One's son first. He's getting everyone against us." Cora said. "Maybe he could be on our side."

"I don't think he knows magic." Regina replied.

"He would be like a hostage." Cora said. She took a sip of her tea. "They wouldn't kill him. But he would kill them."

"I don't know." Regina said, unsure. "He's kind of like a Charming now."

"Rumple would never be a Charming. So, why would his son be?" Cora said, giggling her evil laugh.

"I think that would work. How shall we control him?" Regina asked.

"I believe that we could put some stuff in a beverage that he is drinking. I'll brew the potion." Cora planned.

**What is going to happen to Neal?**


	42. Under your Spell

**Enjoy:)**

Cora and Regina brewed that potion that would make Neal be on their side. It would make him angry at everyone besides them, of course. It would make him stop talking to Emma, leave her and their unborn child. It would seem he was leaving her like he did eleven years ago.

Cora put the potion into a travel mug along with some hot cocoa. She put it at the police station on Neal's desk. She put a note saying, "Dear Neal, I made you some hot cocoa, without cinnamon. Drink it before it gets cold. Love, Emma!"

When Neal saw the mug that was given to him, he drank it. His eyes that were brown turned into a darker shade. Black. He threw the rest of the hot cocoa against the window that broke. David ran in and looked at him.

"What happened?" He asked, staring at the broken glass on the floor. He walked over to Neal. He looked mad. David looked into his br- black eyes. Why were they black? Emma always gushes about how beautiful Neal's brown eyes are. Right now, they are black.

"I quit." Neal said, walking out the door. When he slammed it, the glass on the door broke too. It shattered onto the floor. Neal walked past many of his ex- allies. He walked straight into the woods, into that old cabin. He saw Regina and Cora and did an evil smile. "Hello Ladies." He greeted, with a smirk.

"Oh, Baelfire! Thank you for joining us. You have a glass cut on your wrist." Cora said, greeting him. She quickly grabbed the glass out of Neal's wrist and wrapped a bandage around it. "Now, my Dear Boy. I would've healed you but Regina and I have to savor our magic. We have to fight the town. Would you like to learn magic?"

"Whatever it takes to get you more power." Neal replied. "Shall we learn the basics?"

"Just turning things into other things, for today. For example, an apple of Regina's into an ice cream cone." Cora said, pointing to one of Regina's apples. "Just concentrate."

Neal concentrated on the apple, but nothing happened. He was getting even more angry. He cleared his mind and eventually turned the apple into an ice cream cone. "To you, my love." He said, giving Cora the ice cream.

"Oh thank you, Baelfire! I thought Emma was your love." Cora tested.

"No! You are my one and only true love." Neal said, smiling.

**:)**


	43. Emma's Search

**I'm doing this on my Kindle because my brother is on my computer doing stuff for college.**

_David ran into his apartment to find Emma and Mary Margaret eating marshmallows on the couch. "Have you guys seen Neal? He just quit!" He said, sitting on the chair next to his wife and daughter._

_"What do you mean he quit?" Emma asked, getting worried._

_"He broke the glass on my window and the door, and he stormed off." David replied, eating a marshmallow. _

_"That sounds like something Neal would never do." Emma said, in denial._

_"Well, he did. I thought he was going to kill me!" David exclaimed. Mary Margaret rubbed his back._

_Emma stormed out of the apartment in search for Neal. First, she went to Granny's, where Neal was staying. He wasn't there. Then, she went to his father's shop. Not there either. She checked all of the places they usually hung up. He was nowhere to be found. Where was he? If he left this baby too, she would kill him. _

_Meanwhile, Neal was getting pretty good at magic. He could teleport himself. It was cool! Maybe, he could get his father's dagger for Cora. She was beautiful. _


	44. Crystal Ball

David, Emma, and Mary Margaret went back to Mr. Gold's shop to see if Mr. Gold or Belle had found Neal yet. They walked in and Mr. Gold came out of his office. Belle was right behind him. "What can I do for you?" He asked, slamming his cane on the ground extra hard to make them scared.

"I wanted to know if you have seen Neal yet." Emma said, putting her elbows on the counter. Mary Margaret walked away from Emma and David to look at a familiar crib accessory. It hung over Emma's crib. Maybe, if Emma or her baby was a girl, they could use it.

"No. I was thinking by now you would've." Gold replied, staring the blonde woman in the eyes. Mr. Gold looked over to see what Mary Margaret was looking at. The unicorn mobile. The same one that was hung over the savior's crib. She must want it back.

"He must've left town." Emma said, looking at her shoes. She didn't want to get upset infront of everyone. It just wasn't in her nature. Neal being gone would break Henry's heart.

"Want to find out?" Mr. Gold asked, pointing at the crystal ball he had on the shelf. Emma nodded. Mr. Gold limped over to it and picked it up. "This works with blood magic. Only someone who is related to Baelfire can find him. So, me or Henry."

"You." Emma said. She didn't want Henry to get upset about Neal leaving just yet. Not until she had actual proof he was gone.

Mr. Gold pricked his finger on the needle. The Charming's gathered around the globe. Neal was sitting in the cabin in the woods. He was alive! He was eating an apple that he conjured himself. "How did he learn magic?" Emma asked.

"He doesn't know magic! How did he do that?" Gold asked, staring at his son. Cora and Regina walked in.

"Hello, Beautiful." Neal said, wrapping his arms around Cora and kissing her cheek. The look of total shock and disgust washed over everyone in the room.

"Why…Why would he do that?" Emma asked, getting upset.

"His eyes. They have him under a spell!" Rumple exclaimed, shutting off the globe. "A nasty spell."

**Gross!**


	45. Neal, The Choker

**The last chapter was painful for me to write. Did you read it? It was gross!**

Emma, Mr. Gold, Mary Margaret, David, and Belle were still in the pawnshop. They had shut off the crystal ball because it was disgusting. It had been half an hour. They were talking about the spell and finding out which one it is to put a stop to it. Neal stormed into the pawnshop in his Enchanted Forest clothes. Cora liked them. She conjured them up. Neal walked over to where his father was and stared at him deeply.

"You give me your dagger." Neal said, poking his father in the chest. "If you give me it, I won't kill your beloved." Neal said, pointing to Belle.

"You wouldn't, Baelfire!" Gold yelled, pushing Belle behind him. Charming did the same with Snow.

"Oh yes, I would." Neal said, getting out his sword. "I made this when I was a boy. After you had left me."

"Neal," Emma said, getting up. "What are you doing?"

"Getting what is rightfully mine." Neal replied, pushing her back down. "Where is the key to the storage unit?"

"I can't give it to you Son." He said, resisting his son. He wouldn't kill his son ever.

Neal teleported Belle beside him and put her in a headlock. "Oh really?" Neal asked. He choked Belle a little harder. "Give me the key." He said, forcefully.

"Rumple!" Belle barely choked out.

Emma knew what to do. She kicked Neal in his no- no place and he fell to the ground. "Get Belle!" She yelled to Rumple. She got on top of Neal. Her knees on his hands so he couldn't do magic.

"Get off of me!" He yelled, trying to get Emma off.

"Never!" Emma yelled back, forcing harder.

Then, Cora walked in.

**Cliffhanger!**


	46. True Love's Kiss Breaks Any Curse

**Sorry about not posting today. I had to babysit.**

Cora walked in. She patted Neal on the shoulder. "Hello, Beautiful." He greeted, giving his usual cheeky smile. "I apologize My Love. The Imp refused to give me the key to the storage unit in Florida."

"Can't we just go there and blow it open?" She asked.

"Magic doesn't work outside of Storybrooke. This is The Land Without Magic. Except here. My Father brought magic here. He's quite stupid, isn't he?" Neal replied, looking at her lovingly. The same look he used to look at to Emma. Before he was cursed.

"Yes, Baelfire. You're father is a foolish man. We must get the key." She said, tracing his cheek as a desperate move. Neal shoved past The Charming's and Belle to his father.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"I will not tell you." Rumple replied. Neal put his father into a chokehold.

"You will tell me!" Neal demanded. Rumple teleported out of Neal's hold.

"Neal, why are you doing this?" Emma asked. "Think about Henry, our son. Think about the new baby, Neal. Think about Tallahassee. Think about Portland, eleven years ago. We were Bonnie and Clyde, weren't we? Don't you remember? Remember when we first met."

"Stop it!" Neal yelled.

"I stole your stolen car. We got caught by the police. You said I couldn't drive stick. Remember what we did for drinks? I was underage, you took me to a carousel. We broke in. You turned on a carousel for me. Remember how bad that coffee was?" Emma said. She could see Neal struggling. It was working.

"No!" Cora yelled.

"Remember our first kiss?" Emma asked. "We robbed that crappy general store. Remember the map thing? You got me a keychain with a swan on it. I still wear it. It reminds me of you." She smiled.

Neal's eyes were switching from black to brown looking at Cora and Emma.

"I said that I loved you first. Remember our jelly doughnuts?" She asked, laughing. Neal's eyes were staying brown for a while but quickly shifted to black.

"I don't love you." He said, coldly. "I only love Cora."

"No, you don't! You called her disgusting." Emma yelled.

"Why would I say that to my true love?" Neal asked. "I want the dagger."

Emma knew what she had to do. She grabbed Neal's shirt and kissed him, passionately. His eyes went back to brown. "You saved me." He said.

"Did you ever doubt that I would?" She asked, quoting Snow White. Neal grabbed his sword and stabbed Cora where her heart should be.

"Don't ever mess with Baelfire." He said, firmly.

**:D**


	47. The Gold Men

**Cora is dead.**

Neal, Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Rumple, and Belle went to Granny's to celebrate. "I kissed Cora." Neal said, shivering from disgust. "Just on the cheek but it stills feels gross."

"You were under a spell." Emma said, laughing. "She must like The Gold men, I'm guessing."

"Papa, didn't you and Cora used to…." Neal started.

"Don't say it Bae. I feel as disgusted as you." Rumple interrupted. "The Gold men are taken."

"Why don't old, gross women realize that?" Neal asked, referring to Cora. "What about David?"

"She hates Snow. That's why she hates me. Regina tried to kiss me before the curse broke." David confessed.

"You almost kissed my step-mother?" Snow asked, giving Charming a weird look. "Gross."

"Remember what you and Frankenstein did?" David asked.

"Don't bring it up." Snow demanded.

"I remember that!" Emma exclaimed. "It was a cold and windy night…"

"Emma." Snow warned.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard was getting over her ex-boyfriend, David Nolan." Emma said, ignoring Mary Margaret. Just then, Henry walked into Granny's.

"Hey Mom." He greeted, sitting beside her.

"Where were you, Kid?" Emma asked.

"With Ruby." Henry answered. Emma had sent Henry with Ruby so they discuss their plan.

"Have fun?" She asked.

"Sure." Henry answered, smiling. He took one of her French fries and ate it.

"Hey, Emma." Neal said, getting her attention. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"We could stay at the house." Emma answered.

**just fluff**


	48. Gender Reveal

**Enjoy!**

Neal just got a house. Mr. Gold gave it to him. Mr. Gold owns the town and his son needed a place to stay. He gave Neal a big house. It had an outdoor pool and it was two stories. Neal and Emma had scheduled a double date with Mary Margaret and David at Neal's new house.

Emma had gotten there early to have alone time with Neal. She had gotten there when he was in the shower and he came out in his boxers. "Hey, Em. I was just getting dressed." He said, smiling at his beautiful girlfriend.

After Neal got dressed, he got the stuff he was cooking in the oven. "Emma, when do you want to get married?" He asked.

"After I have the baby." Emma replied. She didn't want people to think they were only getting married because she was pregnant. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure!" Neal replied, smiling at her.

"I found out the gender of the baby." Emma said.

"Isn't it too early?" Neal asked. He had read a book that said that it took about twenty weeks until they find out if it's a boy or a girl.

"My grandmother had a locket that can tell even before you're pregnant the gender of your next baby." Emma explained. She was talking about Ruth.

"Are you going to tell me?" Neal asked. He was getting really excited about his little boy or his little girl.

"I'll say it over dinner." Emma said, teasing him. Neal agreed.

At dinner, they were eating and Emma said, "I found out the gender of the baby."

"You used the locket?" Mary Margaret asked. That's what she did.

"Yes, I haven't even told him." Emma replied, referring to Neal.

"Tell me!" Neal said, getting excited.

"It's a bo- gir- bo- It's a girl!" Emma exclaimed, getting a big hug from Neal.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes!"

**I've planned that. I need a girl name. Could you guys review a girl name? I have a name for Snow's baby. I've decided to use Oliver.**


	49. The Rooftop Proposal

A girl name that I got was Milah. I have read another story by one of my favorite authors on this site with The Cassidy's having a daughter named Milah. I wouldn't think Neal would name his child after someone who left him. I don't know.

Emma was four months along on her pregnancy. Neal had been very supportive with Emma and their unborn baby girl. Neal had persuaded Emma and Henry to move in with him at his house. Neal decorated Henry's room like a castle. Neal had painted the walls blue for the sky and green as the grass. It reminded Neal of three hundred years ago in The Enchanted Forest.

Neal had left a room empty for the new baby. "Emma, I have one more surprise for you." Neal said. They were in the living room. Emma had dropped off Henry at school that morning. Neal grabbed Emma's hand and took her onto the roof.

He took her to a telescope he had brought up there when she was taking their son to school. "Remember when you used to tell me how much you loved to watch the stars? I got this telescope for you. Maybe you, Henry, and the baby could come up here and gaze at the stars." Neal said, showing Emma the telescope.

"Thank you." She said, hugging her boyfriend.

"One more surprise for you," He said, letting her go. He got down on one knee. "I know you wanted to wait until after you had the baby, but I couldn't. I'm sorry I left you, Emma. You've said you have forgiven me but a part in your heart will always remind you of me leaving you. You had to give up our son because I left you. I love you, Emma. I've never stopped. It kills me everyday that August told me to leave you. If I had the chance to go back, I would. Maybe this child is our second chance. Henry and our little girl. You just have to accept my proposal then I can start making it up to you for the rest of my life. Emma, will you marry me?"

Emma was crying. "Yes!" She exclaimed, kissing Neal. "I love you."


	50. Big Secret

**Did you like the last chapter? It was so emotional to write. Enjoy!:)**

Neal and Emma had been engaged for a week. They hadn't told anyone, not even Henry. Nobody really noticed the bright diamond ring on Emma's finger. Today was the day that they would tell their son, Henry. They waited until he came home from school. "Hey Kid, we have something to tell you. Can you sit down?" Emma said, ushering him to the couch. Her and Neal sat side by side with him. Neal had been up the night before being so excited about telling Henry their big secret.

Henry did as he was told and sat by his parents. Neal and Emma were trying to hide the excited looks on their faces. "What is it?" He asked. Their excited faces were not going unnoticed by Henry. He was smart, maybe a little too smart. "Did someone die?"

"No!" Neal said. "Nobody that I could think of at least." Henry was growing impatient. He just wanted to know what was going on so he could get back to reading his book.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked. They were just teasing Henry now. They could see the frown on his face. He just wanted to get back to doing whatever he was doing.

After Henry nodded, Neal exclaimed, "We're getting married!" Henry's frown quickly turned into a very big smile. He was speechless. Neal and Emma gazed upon their son's bright smile. Henry's smile could make their day so much better if they were feeling down.

"Really?" Henry asked, practically jumping on Neal and hugging him and Emma. "I'm so happy!"

"Okay, we have not told anyone else, so not a word of this will come out of your mouth. Understand?" Emma asked. She was let go by Henry's warm embrace.

"Sure!" He said.

**Like Henry's reaction?**


	51. Spying on The Princess

**Did you like Henry's reaction? Then review and tell me how good or bad it was!**

A blonde- woman was at the mayor's mansion talking with Regina. She had on a blue gown. "Your Majesty, what shall we do with that Swan woman?" The woman asked The Queen.

"She has that big oaf following her around at all times, that father of my son. I just want Henry back and don't care how many people die because of it." Regina replied, referring to Neal and Emma.

"Of course! I am The Evil Queen." Regina replied. She brought out a crystal ball out of her closet so that she could spy on Emma and Neal. She chose to spy on Emma first who was at the police station talking to David about paperwork.

Next, she found Neal, with Henry. They were on a boat, fishing under the troll bridge. Henry had just caught a fish and he looked so happy. "I caught one!" He exclaimed. Regina shut the crystal ball off and turned back to the woman.

"I think we should kill Mr. Cassidy first, then his fiancée. That will hurt our real targets, Mary Margaret and her Prince Charming. We will kill them last." She said, doing an evil laugh.

Meanwhile, at the police station, David and Emma were talking. "You really suck at paperwork, you know that?" Emma said, laughing.

"It's not my specialty." David muttered. "My specialty is unknown at this point."

"Have you found a name for your baby?" Emma asked, referring to her brother.

"We like Oliver, but maybe Ross." David replied. He and Mary Margaret had talked about names for Emma's brother. He had turned down the name Leopold after her father because the kid would get made fun of with a name like that. They had talked about Oliver, Ross, and Caleb. David's favorite was Oliver. "What about you and your little girl?"

"Not sure. We really haven't talked about names yet. Nothing has clicked." Emma replied. She hadn't found a nice name that she really liked yet. Neal had brought up the name Sarah, but Emma didn't feel that name was fit.

"Well, good luck." David said, leaving.

**I still haven't found a girl name! Maybe Sienna…..**


	52. We're a Little Tied Up

**Who do you think is trying to kill The Charming family? Review!**

Emma and Neal were doing more paperwork at the police station when Regina walked in. Neal put his arm around Emma's front in a protective way. "What do you want?" He asked, putting Emma behind him.

"I've come to get my son back." Regina replied. She froze the couple and knocked out the cameras that they had. She teleported her, Neal, and Emma to the cannery and unfroze them. She had already taken their weapons away, and tied them down.

"Let us go!" Emma yelled. "You'll never touch my son."

"He's our son." Neal corrected, smiling.

"Shut up." Emma replied, kicking him with her tied feet.

Neal yelped in pain. Regina walked over to them, bending down. She tied their mouths with the rope she had. "Now both of you shut up." She said, leaving.

Emma and Neal looked at each other with a scared look. They were frightened. What if Regina got Henry? What if they never saw him again? What would they do? Regina had taken Emma and Neal's phone, they were in her back pocket. Crap.

Meanwhile, Henry was at Mary Margaret and David's apartment. "Where is Mom and Dad? They were supposed to be here by now!" Henry asked, worriedly. "What if they got in trouble?"

"Henry, I'm sure they're fine." Mary Margaret said to Henry. She was worried too but didn't want to scare Henry.

"I'll go look for them." David said, grabbing his jacket. He went to the police station and they weren't there. He tried calling Emma's phone and it didn't answer, same with Neal's. They had to be in trouble now. He went to Mr. Gold's pawnshop to see if Neal was there. He wasn't, but his father was. "Can I see the crystal ball thing again? I need to find Emma and Neal." David said to him.

Mr. Gold agreed and David and Mr. Gold pricked their fingers on the needle. Rumple was related to Neal, and David to Emma. A picture appeared on the crystal ball of Neal and Emma tied down. "We have to help them! Where are they?" David asked.

"That is the apartment above the library." Mr. Gold replied. He knew the town.

They went their and untied Neal and Emma. "Who did this to you?" David asked.

"Regina." They replied in unison.

**Good?**


	53. Good VS Evil

**The person who is helping Regina is not Ana, close.**

Regina and the woman whom she was working with were talking in Regina's office. "Our plan failed. It's David Nolan's fault." Regina said her head in her hands.

"Why don't we kill Mr. Nolan first?" The woman offered. "That would cause Snow White pain."

Regina pondered on the idea. "I think that's best." She said. "How about you freeze him?"

The two women planned for the rest of the afternoon. Meanwhile, Henry was at the house talking with his father. "You and Mom got tied up?" Henry asked, on the edge of his seat.

"Yeah, I got rope burn." Neal replied, showing Henry the cuts on his wrists.

"Who tied you up?" Henry asked, already knowing the answer. When Neal didn't reply, Henry looked down in disappointment. He thought she was going to change.

"I'm sorry, Buddy." Neal said, embracing his son in a warm, comforting hug. "We'll try to stop her and knock some sense into her."

Emma walked over to see Neal and Henry hugging. She sat next to them and rubbed Henry's back. "Don't worry, we'll stop her. Good always wins, right?"

"Right!" Henry exclaimed, bring back that smile.


	54. Died a Hero

Regina was planning her attack for today. She would kill David first, and then slowly kill the rest of the idiots. Emma was at her and Neal's house playing a card game. Neal got up and looked out the window. A woman with a blue gown was riding an ice wave with Regina. They were heading to David and Mary Margaret's apartment! "Emma! We need to go! Their attack is right now." Neal yelled behind him.

Emma hopped on Neal's back and they ran over to where Mary Margaret and David were, even though the rode was extremely slippery. Regina burst through the door and grabbed David by his collar. "This is for ruining my plan about killing The Savior." She said, giving him a disgusting look. She threw him across the floor and he landed at Emma and Neal's feet as they were coming into the house.

"Regina let him go!" Emma commanded, drawing her gun from her pocket. Regina ignored her and teleported her gun away from her. She picked David up by his collar and was going to rip out his heart.

Neal jumped in front of David and Regina grabbed his heart and was slowly crushing it. "Neal, no!" Emma yelled, holding his head to her chest.

"I..I love you Emma." He whispered, so she could hear. Regina finished crushing his heart and let the dust blow in Emma's face. Regina teleported out of there. Neal was dead in Emma's arms. Emma was sobbing into his shoulder.

Mary Margaret kneeled by Emma and Neal and cried too, as did David. "Do you think we could get him back?" Emma asked in between her sobs. She looked up at David, who had tears in his eyes.

"We could ask his father." David suggested, taking out his phone and telling Mr. Gold to get there as soon as possible.

Mr. Gold walked in and knelt by his son's lifeless body. "Mr. Gold, can we bring him back?" Emma asked, watching the man cry.

"No, there is no way." He answered, grabbing Baelfire's hand.

"What if I tear my heart in two? We could share a heart." Emma asked. That could work! If it didn't, then she'd be with Neal. She let Mr. Gold rip out her heart and she screamed in pain. He ripped the heart in two as Emma was watching, still alive.

Emma grabbed half of heart and put it in her body. Then, she put the other half in Neal's. Nothing happened. She cried again, but this time in David's arms. She bent down and kissed Neal's cold lips, one last time.

Neal arose, gasping for breath. He looked around to see everyone crying. He kissed Emma and hugged her for a while. He hugged his father and Emma's parents. "You saved me." David said to him. "Thank you."


	55. Snow Day

**Please Review!**

The ice that Elsa had been riding turned to snow, and Neal and Emma were having a snowball fight with Henry. Neal and Henry teamed up and pelted Emma's legs, not wanting to hit her stomach. Neal turned on Henry, and hit him in the butt with a big snowball.

After their snowball fight, Henry went inside for hot chocolate with Mary Margaret and David. Emma curled up on Neal's chest and they watched the snow fall. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Emma asked, catching a snowflake in her mouth.

Neal nodded and said, "Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." He gave her his signature, cheeky grin. He kissed her head, and grabbed her hand. They got up and walked to the cabin in the woods and laid down there.

"Neal, can we talk about baby names?" Emma asked, looking at her fiancé's smile grow bigger at the mention of their baby. Neal had been one hundred percent supportive, making up for the time he wasn't there with Henry.

"I haven't decided on a name yet." He answered, snuggling Emma closer to him. He hadn't exactly thought about names. When he did, he would get frustrated about not finding one that clicked.

Emma felt the same way. She wanted an old name, like Henry's name. Henry was an old name. She wanted her daughter to feel unique in that way also. "I kind of like the name Stella." She said. She looked up Top Baby Names of the 1920's the night before. She had found the name Stella and it caught her eye.

Neal liked that name and he smiled. He could imagine himself yelling upstairs for his daughter, Stella, to come down. He could imagine his two children, Henry and Stella, fighting and he'd have to punish them. "I think we have a winner." Neal cheekily said. Emma smiled and kissed Neal, her fingers running up the back of his shirt.

"What about middle names?" She asked, letting the kiss go. She was glad that Neal liked the name that she had picked out. She pondered on a few but nothing fit exactly right.

"How about Ruth?" Neal asked. "You said that was the name of your grandmother, so what about Ruth?" Neal suggested. Stella Ruth Cassidy, it fit well.

"I love it!" She exclaimed, standing up. "Want to walk me back home?" She asked, helping him off the floor. He nodded and took her hand. Mary Margaret, David, and Henry were at their house waiting for them. "Hi guys." Emma greeted. She wiped the snow out of her hair and hung her wet jacket on the coat hanger.

"Where'd you guys go?" David asked. They had not been where they were when Henry came inside. He thought Regina got to them again.

"Nowhere." Emma lied. She smiled at Neal, who was walking upstairs to go take a warm shower. "Henry, were you good for your grandparents?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course." Henry replied, laughing.


	56. With The Parents

**Stella Cassidy has been getting pretty nice feedback. If you haven't, check out my other Swanfire story, "Finding Our Place" It's like Neal had never left Emma and its pretty good if I do say so.**

Neal was having dinner with Mr. Gold and Belle again and he was going to announce his engagement to The Savior. Belle had cooked and while she was in the kitchen, Mr. Gold and Neal talked in the living room. Belle had really put her touch on this house. It has books everywhere and flowers in most places, it was beautiful. "So Baelfire, have you and Emma talked about names yet?" Mr. Gold asked his son who was sipping on tea that Belle had made.

"We have decided on Stella." Neal answered, smiling at his father's interest in his life. Neal's father had been a lot more supportive of Neal's new family. If his son was happy, Rumple was happy. "We're getting married soon, actually." Neal said, smiling.

Rumple took a sip of his tea with a surprised look on his face. "Really?" He asked in shock. "You know, when you were a little boy, you always used to tell me that you'd never get married because girls had cooties." Rumple said, laughing.

Neal smiled at his father's memory. "Sorry Papa, I'm all grown up now." Meanwhile, Emma was having dinner with Henry, Mary Margaret, and David. Mary Margaret had cooked and Emma was playing a card game with David and Henry.

"Oh, I've got something I've got to tell you and David." Emma said, talking to Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret walked over to her daughter and David put down his cards to listen to his daughter. "Neal and I are getting married." Emma said, smiling.

Mary Margaret started jumping up and down, squealing. "Oh my goodness! I've always dreamt of giving you a royal wedding!" She hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek and went back to the meal she was cooking.

David kissed his daughter on her cheek and smiled. "I'm happy for you, Emma. Where is Neal?" He asked, hugging his daughter.

"He is eating with his parents." Emma replied, smiling. She didn't plan on getting a big wedding. Neal had asked her the night before if she wanted to go to Vegas and get married. She loved the idea but she wouldn't tell anyone. "Neal and I are also going to take a trip." She said, smiling.

"Really? Where are you going?" David asked. He wished he could cross the town line, but he couldn't. Maybe Emma and Neal would bring back pictures.

"Las Vegas." Emma replied, winking at her father who had no idea why she was winking at him. "I've always wanted to go to Vegas. I won't drink, I promise." She swore, getting a look from her mother. "I won't gamble a lot either."

"Where's Las Vegas?" David asked.

"It's in Nevada." Emma replied, smiling.

"Can I come?" Henry asked.

"I would, Henry. But, Las Vegas is not really for kids. Too many drunks on the street." Emma replied.

**I've never been to Vegas, but there is drunks everywhere.**


	57. The Vegas Return

**Enjoy**

Neal and Emma were coming home from Las Vegas and Henry was excited. "Mom and Dad are coming home!" He exclaimed, with a large grin. When the keys were rattling the door knob, Henry knew it was his mother. "Mom!" He yelled, lunging himself at the door. When Emma opened it, Henry couldn't contain himself, he hugged her so tight her face was turning red. "I missed you." He whispered in her ear.

When released, Emma kissed Henry's cheek. "I missed you too, Kid. Your Dad will be up in about five minutes. He wanted to go get some donuts." Mary Margaret embraced Emma and so did David. "Was Henry good?" Emma asked, looking at the boy who was waiting for his father.

"He was just fine." David replied, smiling at his daughter. Neal came into the doorway to be tackled by Henry. When he was standing up again, Neal handed Emma a closed file. Mary Margaret and David looked at the thin file with suspicion. What were they up to?

Emma smiled at her husband and climbed up the stairs to put the file in a safe location. Downstairs, Henry was asking Neal all sorts of questions. "Dad, did you gamble? Did you meet any biker gangs? Did you meet any famous people?" The kid was talking Neal's ear off!

Emma had gotten back downstairs by the time Henry was done asking his load of questions. "I didn't really gamble, Henry. It's not my thing. I didn't see any biker gangs and I didn't meet any famous people." Neal answered. Henry beamed at Neal and hugged him one last time.

"Dad, will you and Mom tuck me in?" Henry asked, pointing to his old room upstairs. Henry wanted to stay at Mary Margaret and David's house just one more night and Neal and Emma would take the roll-out couch.

"Of course, Buddy!" Neal exclaimed, smiling. Neal, Emma, and Henry went upstairs to Henry and Emma's old room. "I've never tucked you in before." Neal realized, looking at his tired, little boy. He was so innocent. Neal put Henry's covers on him and kissed his head, as did Emma. "I love you, Henry." Neal and Emma said in unison.

"I love you too." Henry said to both of them, grinning from ear to ear. Neal and Emma walked down the steps and sat on the couch next to Mary Margaret and David.

"Did you have fun?" Mary Margaret asked, looking at Emma for any wounds. Neal smiled and nodded, letting Emma answer her mother.

"Yes, we did. Thank you so much for watching Henry." Emma thanked, grinning at her parents who were looking at her. Emma could sense the tension in the room. They wanted to know something.

"I planned so many things for your big, princess wedding! I am so excited!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. Emma and Neal looked at each other with a frightened look. "I cannot wait! Have you set a date?"

"Our wedding date was three days ago actually." Emma confessed, shrugging. Neal looked at her with an awkward smile. "We got married in Vegas, not exactly a fairytale wedding." Emma showed Mary Margaret her hand that had a new ring on it.

"You got married, without me?" Mary Margaret asked, in sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Mary Margaret! We had planned to get married there. I'm sorry." Emma apologized, feeling guilty at the sight of her mother's hurt expression.

"I was supposed to walk you down the aisle." David muttered, glaring at Neal. "Can't you just have two weddings?"

"I see no problem with that." Neal agreed, grabbing Emma's hand. "Let's get married. Take two."

**Sorry about not updating yesterday. I was sick.**


	58. The Maid of Honor and The Best Man

**Emma is about four months pregnant, by the way.**

"Can we get married after I have the baby?" Emma asked her mother who was sitting across from her, in a booth at Granny's. "I don't want to look fat." She said. She was already married, but her parents insisted on a second fairytale wedding. Stella would be in the picture in about five months, which sounds like a great time to get married, maybe a few months after she's born.

Mary Margaret nodded. "We don't have to rush this. It'll take a few months to plan this, when do you want to have the wedding?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter. She wanted Emma's brother and daughter to be at the wedding too. She wondered what Neal and Emma planned to name their little girl, who was coming soon.

Emma smiled at her mother. "I'm not sure. How about ten months from now?" Emma suggested. She could picture Stella and Henry smiling at the sight of their parents getting married, and Stella having no idea what was going on. Henry could be the ring bearer; he would be a cute one too.

"Have you thought about bridesmaids or maid of honor?" Mary Margaret asked. Obviously, she couldn't be either one because she was Emma's mother. Emma has a lot of friends in Storybrooke that would love being in the wedding.

"You could be my maid of honor. I know you're my Mom and all, but you were my first best friend." Emma said, grinning at her mother. Mary Margaret was beaming; her daughter called her 'mom' and asked her to be in her wedding. She loved it!

Mary Margaret nodded, very quickly with a dopey smile on her face. Emma's eyes gleamed as she looked at her very happy mother. "Thank you, Emma!" She exclaimed, still smiling.

Meanwhile, Neal and David were talking. "Dude, I would have you as my best man, but you have to walk Emma down the aisle. Maybe Robin Hood could do it." Neal said to the younger man.

"I think that'll work." David replied, smiling. "Have you picked a name yet?" David asked referring to the baby.

"Stella." Neal replied.


	59. The Stranger

**I'm reading a lot of amazing Swanfire stories. In a few chapters, I'll name a few of them.**

Emma was five months pregnant and Mary Margaret was eight. Mary Margaret would have Emma's brother in a month and Emma couldn't be more excited. She had always wanted siblings growing up. She thought about all of the things that she would teach her brother. Maybe his first word or how to walk. Neal had taken Henry out for the day to the park. They were still practicing sword fighting, Henry was getting better.

Henry was growing up. Neal and Emma hated every second of it. They wanted Henry to stay the loving, cute child he was. He was getting very good at sword fighting in Neal's perspective. Neal was an expert at sword fighting, because he was a lost boy. Pan had taught him, as a young boy, to be advanced in the subject. "Hi Neal." Said the woman behind him, who nobody had ever seen before.

Neal knew who it was. He turned around with his eyes closed, opening them to the sight of his old friend, Tamara. "Henry, go wait for me in the car." Neal commanded to his son. Henry did as he was told and ran over to Neal's car, sitting inside. "What do you want?" He asked, turning back to the woman after watching and making sure his son was safe.

"I'm guessing you're not happy to see me. I didn't think you would be. How's life going, Neal?" Tamara asked, getting closer to the man who was giving her a firm look. "I'm guessing great, right? You're playing with wooden swords in the park with your beloved son. How could life get any better?"

Neal scoffed at her. "Why are you in town?" He asked in a hateful manner. "Haven't you ruined my life enough?" Tamara and Neal had a history. They had never dated, but were friends. She knew about his life as Baelfire, and tried to kill him for it. She hated magic. She wanted to get rid of every trace of it in this world. She had finally found the place where her boyfriend, Greg, was talking about. Storybrooke.

"I don't think I have, not enough anyway." She replied, as she tased him, making the man drop onto the ground. Henry saw what the stranger had done and ran off before she could hurt him. Tamara wanted Henry, for her boss. Henry ran to her grandparent's apartment.

"Grandpa!" Henry yelled. "A stranger came into town and just kidnapped Dad!" He yelled, making James give a worried look.

"Did they hurt him?" James asked, worried for his son-in-law. He put on his coat, ready to go find him.

"Yes!" Henry exclaimed. "Can I come with you?"

"No, Henry! You have to stay here and protect your Grandmother." James said, ruffling the boy's hair and leaving.


	60. Practice with Henry

**I got so many reviews today and three more followers! Thank you so much! I think you guys are amazing for sticking with me for so long. I know my chapters are short but I don't like it if you have to read like five chapters in an hour. You can read my story in an hour! It's cool! If you haven't, check out my Tangled story entitled "Afterwards" It's not going to be long at all but it will be full of excitement.**

David had called Emma and told her what happened to her husband which scared the woman greatly. "Is he okay?" She asked, panicking. She didn't want to raise two kids by herself, without Neal. David had calmed down Emma and told her to meet him at the police station and that he would bring Henry. Henry had witnessed the scene and fled before the stranger could get to him.

Emma walked into the police station and immediately hugged Henry. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Neal again, but Henry too? She couldn't even imagine the traumatizing scene, but Henry was actually there watching his father get kidnapped. The boy was shaking in her arms, tears falling down soaking his mother's shirt. She was crying too and David embraced his tiny family, comforting them. This had to be hard. He couldn't imagine losing Snow; he didn't want to imagine it! It was be terrifying!

Emma kissed Henry's head and picked him up, sitting into her chair. She rocked the crying, little boy trying to soothe him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and cried. "Henry, did you hear what the woman had said to your Dad?" Emma asked. She rocked the boy back and forth. He was motionless, falling asleep by the warm smell of his mother. "Henry!" She said, waking up the boy.

"I didn't hear a lot. Dad did say that the woman ruined his life before, so I'm guessing they know each other." Henry replied, between sobs. He curled up to his mother's chest and locked him eyes into hers, making it a bonding moment between the mother and her baby son. Emma remembered Henry as a baby; she had never held him though. She was too scared to hold him.

"Is she like an ex-girlfriend?" David asked, keeping his eyes on his daughter and grandson. She had met him a year ago and they were already so close. He hoped that the same thing would happen between Emma, him, and Mary Margaret. Emma looked up from Henry, looking at David. She pondered on the thought of it. Could Neal have a ex that he didn't tell her about?

"He would've told me." Emma answered, rubbing Henry's hair making the boy curl up to her even more. He was like a baby, and Emma would need practice for the arrival of her next baby. Henry's hands were around her neck and on her swollen stomach. Already Henry was protective of his little sister, who would be named Stella. He loved the idea for the name and smiled when Neal had told him. "Maybe they're enemies."

"That doesn't matter right now. All we need to do is find Neal and bust whoever kidnapped him." David said, kissing his daughter's cheek. "Why don't you go home and calm down Henry? I'll stay and wait for news." David suggested. Emma nodded and picked up her son who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"How about we go to Mary Margaret's?" Emma suggested, smiling at the thought of her mother waddling like a penguin. It was really funny how she did it, and she would groan and call herself fat and cry, then eats like two tons of cookies and pass out. Emma kissed her father one last time and kissed her son. "I love you, Dad." She slipped, giving him a warm smile. His face went into shock but then a happy smile.

**How great was that? I'm loving it. I love you guys too xxx**


	61. Fat Lips and Nosebleeds

**Enjoy!**

Emma had calmed down Henry and put him to bed in Mary Margaret's apartment. She and David were walking on these dark streets talking about a plan to get Neal back. Out of nowhere, Neal ran up to them, his clothes ripped and he had a bloody nose and a fat lip. He had a scratch on his cheek. "Emma!" He exclaimed, hugging his wife. "Are you guys okay?" He asked, inspecting the two people that were beside him. Tamara and Greg had threatened to kill Emma and her family.

"We're fine! But, are you?" Emma asked, rubbing her thumb over his cuts, making her husband wince in pain. "What happened to your face?" She whispered. Greg had punched Neal in the face when he had tried to get away from him, and he eventually did. They could be after him any second now, or Henry.

"They're after Henry! He has the heart of the truest believer. They are going to kill him so that their boss can live!" He told Emma and David. "We need to go to Henry!" Neal yelled, running in front of the others, running to Mary Margaret's apartment.

When they got to the apartment, Tamara and Greg were there. They had put Mary Margaret and Henry into handcuffs, and were going to drag them away. "Get away from my son!" Neal yelled, punching Greg in his face, making the man fall back in pain. Emma grabbed one of the chairs by the bar, and hit Tamara in the back, knocking the woman out.

"Don't ever touch my mother." She said, dragging Tamara's body over to the center of the room. "Glad I know this trick." Emma muttered, ripping out Tamara's heart and commanding her to get up. Tamara got up, listening to Emma's commands. Emma crushed a little harder on the woman's heart, making the woman fall to the ground. "Don't worry. I won't kill you. But, no promises from Neal's father."

Neal threw Greg to the ground and ripped out his own shadow, commanding it to take Greg's. It did and Greg fell to the ground, dead. "We weren't supposed to kill them?" Neal asked, smiling at his wife, who held Tamara's heart.

"I guess we can then." Emma replied, crushing Tamara's heart. Emma shrugged in fake sadness and teleported Greg and Tamara's bodies out of there. Henry was upstairs where Mary Margaret had taken them after seeing Neal hit Greg. "No more problems!" Emma exclaimed, plopping onto the couch.

Neal kissed her head and sat beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Where are Tamara and Greg?" David asked, coming back into the room. Emma and Neal were acting like nothing happened. They were watching My Little Ponies! "Bronies for life!" David exclaimed, fist- bumping with Neal. 'Best son in law ever' David thought.

**I added some funny moments. Did you like it? x**


	62. Bad Dream

**I know the last chapter was dark for Neal and Emma and let me tell you, it wasn't them. **

Emma woke up with a start. She had a dream where she murdered Tamara and Neal murdered Greg, who were the people who had kidnapped him. She would never do that. She was in her bed at her house, with Henry beside her with Neal on the other side of Henry. "Babe, why are you up?" Neal asked, feeling his wife's sudden movements. He didn't like that she had nightmares.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." She replied, in a tired voice. Neal had found her and David on the street, with cuts all over his face. It scared her to find her husband like that, all hurt. She hadn't heard anything more from Tamara and Greg. David and the dwarves were guarding their house from them and keeping Henry safe.

Neal kissed her head, reaching over Henry. "It'll be okay." He assured, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly. "I love you." He said, with a smile that made Emma's heart leap. "I'm going to go check on your father." Neal said, getting out of bed only with his boxers on. He put some shorts on and went out of the room, shirtless.

David was watching the front door, closely. He saw Neal come down the stairs, with no shirt on. "Hi, Neal. What are you doing up?" David asked, turning to man who had a tired expression on his face. David wondered if anything had happened to Emma or Henry and that was why Neal was down there. He should stop being so paranoid and assuming the worst.

"Emma had a nightmare. I'd thought I'd check on you." Neal replied, going over to his fridge and getting two beers, handing one to David. "Is Mary Margaret safe?" Neal asked about his mother-in law. He loved his family and would be devastated if anything were to happen to them.

David nodded. "She's okay! She has Grumpy and seven Brad Pitt movies." David replied, laughing. He had made sure Mary Margaret was okay with him leaving to protect his daughter's family. He didn't want Henry to get kidnapped or killed, he loved him so much. He loved his daughter and her husband too and couldn't wait to walk Emma down the aisle. He was a little scared about giving her away, he had just met her! But, he knew Neal would protect her and keep her safe and happy.

Neal took a sip of his beer and smiled at Emma's father. He would say David was his best friend; they had gotten close with the time that Neal had come back. David was really happy about getting another grandchild and said that if it was a boy, he wanted it named after him, jokingly. Emma walked down the steps in a tired way. "I left Henry with Happy and Sneezy. I heard you guys talking and I'd thought I would join you." She said, embracing David into a big hug.

"Did Henry wake up?" Neal asked, getting a hug from Emma too. Neal was worried about his son and what Greg could do to the innocent child. Henry was smart, maybe he could get away. Neal wouldn't want to take any chances though. Henry and Emma were his everything and the new baby would just become a part of it too. He loved the little girl already and had never met or seen her before. It was like true love, and Emma felt the same way.

Emma shook her head. "He was out like a light." She replied, taking a sip from Neal's beer. She had put her hair in a messy bun and Neal, David, and Mary Margaret had loved it. She had natural beauty, and didn't need to put makeup on or do her hair in an elegant way to show it. They loved Emma no matter what she looked like and she loved them back.

"That's good. Hopefully, Greg or Tamara won't come near him." David added, smiling at his daughter and her cuteness. She was beautiful, just like her mother. He wished he could have raised his daughter and not some strangers. It would've made his life, Snow's life, and Emma's life a lot easier. But, it was destiny that they got separated.

Neal, who was still shirtless, decided to go back to bed with Henry. When he got to his room, Henry was gone, Happy and Sneezy were on the floor passed out, and the window was wide open. Neal had a shocked look and ran down the stairs, falling down them as he ran. "They took Henry!" He yelled, getting his wife's attention.

David held his daughter as she cried. "We need to get him back!" She said, between sobs.

David and Neal got some of the dwarves and went after them.

I'm so evil! I got to a good part in the story and I ended the chapter. Another chapter tomorrow though. If you haven't, check out "New Beginnings" and "Finding Our Place" and "The Prince and The Princess" They are some of my successful stories. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! xxx xxx


	63. Chocolate Shortage

**Did you guys like the David/Neal last chapter? I did! This chapter is just going to be some fluff and all the big things will come for tomorrow. Sorry for the wait but, it's necessary!**

Regina was knocking on Emma Swan's door and Neal answered with a surprised look. "Regina, come in." He said, motioning her to enter his home. Emma had gotten bigger since she was pregnant. She was eating more and watching movies with Mary Margaret. Today, they were watching Titanic and had brought a big box of tissues. They were cuddling with each other, and sobbing into each other's shoulders. "I wish I could explain that, but I can't." Neal said, cheekily. He let out a chuckle, as did Regina.

"I wanted to talk to you about Henry." She said, thinking of the boy who looked identical to the man she was facing. Neal nodded and led her to the kitchen and allowed her to sit at their dining room table. "I want to protect him just as much as you and Emma do. He's my son, I raised him. I love him. I've made a lot of mistakes, but I'd like a second chance with my son. I want to help you protect him from Tamara and Greg. How do you know Tamara, if you don't mind me asking?"

Neal nodded in an understanding way to Regina's request. He got that she wanted more time with Henry; maybe he could convince Regina to be a good guy. "She is an old friend. She turned insane trying to destroy magic. She wants to take Henry to Neverland to give Peter Pan his heart. Neverland is a terrible place, I've spent centuries there." Neal said, explaining what Tamara wants with their son.

"Tamara is trying to kill Henry?" She asked, curiously. If Tamara or Greg laid a finger on her son, she would rip out their hearts and crush them. "I'll kill her!" She yelled, cracking her fingers. Neal gave Regina a terrified look and laughed in an uncomfortable way.

"That could work, Regina." Neal said, giving her a cheeky smile. Emma waddled into the kitchen and sat beside Neal. "Did the movie end?" He asked her, staring at her. She put her head on the table in a tired way.

"I ran out of chocolate." Emma replied, frowning like a child. Neal got up and invaded her stash and handed her a candy bar. "Thanks." She thanked, kissing his cheek. Neal smiled and sat back down beside Regina.

"So, it's settled then. I kill them." Regina said, firmly.


	64. The New Nolan

Mary Margaret and Emma were at home with Neal, David, and Henry. Tamara hadn't tried anything for a week now, and Neal was relieved that his son would be okay. "I have to pee." Mary Margaret announced. Nobody was surprised, the baby was just kicking her bladder and sometimes she had to use the restroom every thirty minutes.

"Not surprised." Emma muttered, flashing her mother a quick smile. Emma sometimes was like that too with the bathroom thing. The more the baby grew, the more Emma grew. Emma's stomach looked nothing like Mary Margaret's; she was four months ahead of her. Neal had noticed Emma's ankles swelling and wondered if this is what it was like when Emma was pregnant with Henry, eleven years ago. Henry would turn twelve soon, and they would have a party. His birthday was in three weeks, around Mary Margaret's due date.

Neal had his arm around Emma's shoulder and they were watching football at David's house. He was tired from installing a pool at their house. It was huge and outside in their backyard. Emma had asked him to do it, because Henry wanted to learn how to swim since Regina never taught him how to. Mary Margaret waddled back out and called for David. "My water just broke!" She exclaimed, showing the terror in her face. The baby wasn't supposed to come for three weeks, but he must want to come out now.

David grabbed Mary Margaret's hand and the bag that they kept on the counter and rushed out the door with Henry, Neal, and Emma behind them. Neal offered to drive and Emma sat in the passenger, while David and Henry sat in the back with Mary Margaret. "Just breathe, Mary Margaret!" David kept repeating. He was scared too! They had never raised a child. Emma was taken from them and their second child would be the first that they were raising. They would love Emma and her brother equally, like they already do.

They arrived at the hospital fast, thanks to Neal's driving. David and Emma led Mary Margaret to her room and they sat her down. Emma left the room to be with Henry and Neal, not wanting to see her brother's birth. It took a few hours after that, and then David came out into the waiting room where The Cassidy's were. "Your brother was just born, Emma. Do you guys want to meet him?" He asked, giving out a hand for Emma to hold onto.

David led them into the hospital room where Mary Margaret was holding a sleeping baby. "His name is Oliver." She said, squeezing Emma's hand. Emma was right by her mother's side, along with Henry. Neal stood by David at the doorway, not wanting to interfere with the siblings meeting for the first time. Henry smiled at the baby that was in front of him. Mary Margaret put the baby into Emma's arms and Oliver woke up. He didn't cry, but just stared at his sister's emerald eyes, with his chocolate brown ones.

"Hi, Oliver." Emma greeted, smiling at the baby that she was holding. Oliver wrapped his hand around her finger and curled up to his sister. Oliver had brown hair and brown eyes, complete opposite of Emma's features. He had Mary Margaret's chin and David's nose like her though. "I'm your sister." She cooed, grinning at the baby. She handed the baby back to Mary Margaret and walked over to where Henry and Neal were standing. She smiled at her husband who smiled back.

Emma was happy to finally have a sibling, especially one as cute as Oliver. She imagined what she would teach him. Maybe she would teach him how to walk or talk, or see his first smile. Oliver and Stella would be best friends, playing together with Henry. Henry would hold Oliver and hold Stella's hand for the future family pictures. Emma smiled at her thoughts, catching the eye of her son. Henry looked at his mother who seemed to be lost in thought, and grabbed her hand, lovingly. "Welcome to the family, Oliver." He said, making everyone else laugh.


	65. Brother and Sister

Oliver Nolan was a month old already. Emma was huge, at seven months you just want to get the baby out of you so you can have your glamorous body back. Mary Margaret has to comfort Emma because a month ago, that was her. Emma loved Oliver very much, and babysat him quite often. Right now, Emma was at her house with Oliver. She was lying on the couch and the baby was asleep on her chest, lying down like his sister. "Having fun?" Neal asked, walking over to where his wife was. He had just come home from work to see the sibling bonding time. Neal had no siblings, so he missed everything out of that category.

"We are!" Emma exclaimed, looking over to her husband. She rubbed Oliver's little back, which her whole hand fit onto. Oliver was drooling on her shirt, but Emma really didn't mind. "In a few months, this will be me and Stella." She said, smiling at Neal. He smiled back at her and kissed Oliver's head. He loved Oliver too, he was family. The baby awoke from Neal's motions and started wailing. Emma handed the baby over to Neal. "You can handle this, right? You need training."

Neal nodded and took the little boy who was still tired. He rocked Oliver in his arms side to side. "Hey, it's okay! Please don't cry." He begged, staring at the baby who was staring back at him. Oliver reached his hand up, stopping his crying, and petted Neal's beard. Neal started laughing, along with Emma. "I think he likes me." Neal chuckled. Neal wrapped the baby in his blanket that was beside Emma and continued rocking him.

Mary Margaret and David walked in to see Neal rocking Oliver, and Emma watching them. "How's babysitting duty?" David asked, sitting beside his daughter. He was going to let Neal put Oliver to sleep, for practice. Oliver wasn't crying, but was falling asleep in the strong man's arms. "Has he been awake this whole time?" David asked, staring at Emma.

"No, he woke up like fifteen minutes ago, when Neal came home." Emma replied, hugging her father. Mary Margaret walked over to her, and Emma hugged her too. "He was asleep with me. I've got proof." Emma laughed, pointing to the drool mark on her chest. "He marked me." She said, making everyone laugh and giggle. Emma's blue eyes gleamed at the sight of her husband and her brother. He was so great with babies, and she imagined how amazing he would've been with Henry and would be with Stella.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Neal announced. "He's asleep." He said, handing Oliver to Mary Margaret, flashing his mother-in-law a smile. He went upstairs away from sight. David stared at his wife and his son. Then, he looked at his daughter whose stomach was huge. Her stomach looked like a balloon that was ready to pop.

"Are you ready to have your baby?" David asked his daughter. Emma turned her head to David and smiled. She nodded, and then looked back to her mother. Mary Margaret had put Oliver in his car seat and was looking at her daughter, who was looking back at her. "Are we ready to go home?" David asked his wife.

"I think so." Mary Margaret replied, smiling at him. She kissed Emma on the head and picked up Oliver's car seat. David grabbed her hand and led her to the car, where they strapped in their baby. Emma had followed them out, and then she kissed David's cheek, saying that he forgot to kiss her goodbye. Mary Margaret waved to her daughter, after driving away from her house.


	66. The Nursery

David and Neal were decorating Stella's nursery while Emma and Mary Margaret were playing with Oliver. "How do you put these things together?" Neal asked, fidgeting with the crib. "Was this thing made for babies to build? I don't have tiny fingers!" He exclaimed, handing the crib instruction sheet to David. David had big fingers, like Neal. "Where's Henry?" Neal asked. "He could help us." Henry heard his name being called and walked from his room to his sister's.

"I heard my name." He said, smiling. He knew that his father had called him and he waited for Neal to say something. "Do you guys need help?" Henry asked, watching David struggle with the crib. Neal and David nodded, and Henry did as he was told. "You put bar A into bar C?" He asked, putting the bar where it needed to go. Henry was better at this than the grown men. Neal stared at his son in awe, and walked over to Mary Margaret and Emma and sat.

He smiled at the baby that his mother in law was holding. "I think the kid has got it down pat." He said, glancing at Henry, who was halfway done with the crib. "Are we done with the painting?" He asked, looking for something to do. Emma nodded and laughed at her husband. Neal got up and left the room to get something to eat.

David and Henry finished the crib and stared in awe at what they had put together. "Did Dad get that mobile that Mom wanted?" Henry asked, looking around for his father who was out of sight. Neal walked into the room to see everyone staring at him. "Hey Dad, did you get the unicorn mobile?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I got it." He replied, pointing to the box in the corner of the room containing the mobile. "My Dad had it in his shop, which is no surprise." He said, getting the mobile out of the box and handed it to David. David stared at the mobile for a few seconds; it was supposed to be in Emma's nursery back in The Enchanted Forest. He wished he had spent a little more time with Emma when she was a baby.

David hung the mobile over the crib, securely. "Was this the mobile that was in Emma's nursery?" He asked Snow. She nodded and he stepped back to stare at the mobile. "It looks different." He muttered, sitting by his wife on the floor.


	67. The Arrival

**Update!**

Emma was having the baby and Henry, David, Mary Margaret, Mr. Gold, Belle, and Oliver were in the waiting room. "When do you think the baby will be born?" Henry asked, excitedly. Mary Margaret had got him out of school early to see his baby sister, who was not born yet. Neal called David and told him to get everyone down to the hospital, which was where Emma was. She went into labor when she and Neal were finishing the nursery and her water broke. Henry was probably the most excited out of the group; it was his sister after all.

Mary Margaret was holding Oliver and Henry was right beside her, holding her hand to calm him down. "I'm not sure, Henry. It could be tomorrow, there is no telling." She answered, fixing his brown hair. He was a beautiful boy and resembled his father. "Don't worry, Emma and your sister will be perfectly okay." Mary Margaret hoped, cradling Oliver. Oliver was three months old, and was getting bigger. His brown eyes had turned green, but he still had his brown hair.

Mr. Gold was talking to Belle on another side of the room. "Are you happy to get a granddaughter?" Belle asked Rumple, who was flipping through a magazine. She could tell that he was excited about Stella, just as he was when Neal and Emma had announced it. She remembered when they did announce their daughter, it was in a bathroom. Emma was hunched over a toilet, vomiting. There was nothing more awkward than that.

"I am actually." Rumple replied, flashing her a grin. Neal walked out just after Rumple was talking. He was wearing a full hospital gown, and in Emma's words, "rocking it." Nobody had noticed him come out of the doors until he walked over to Henry and sat by Mary Margaret, who was on the edge. He had a bandage wrapped around his hand; Emma had been squeezing it very tightly when she was pushing.

Neal smiled at Mary Margaret's frightened reaction to see him there. He had scared her, and everyone else. Rumple and Belle surrounded him, waiting for him to say something. "Henry," Neal greeted. "Want to meet your sister?" He asked, flashing him a smile. Henry nodded and ran over to his father, hugging him. Neal took off the hospital gown and placed it in the corner of the hospital. "You guys might have to play rock paper scissors." Neal said, pointing to Mary Margaret, David, Belle, and his father. "I can only get two more people, and maybe a half." He said, with a slight chuckle. He was referring to Oliver. Belle and Rumple allowed The Charming's to first.

When they walked in, Emma was asleep on her hospital bed, exactly how Neal had left her. Stella was awake, just sitting in her miniature hospital bed. She wasn't crying, just staring at her Daddy. "Hi Stella," Neal greeted, picking up the small girl, who was wrapped in a blanket that Granny had made her. "I'd like you to meet your brother, Henry." He said, handing the baby over to Henry. Henry picked her up, like Neal had, and stared at her blue eyes. Stella was staring at Henry; she grabbed his nose and honked it. Everyone in the room laughed and smiled at the baby girl who seemed so happy to be with her big brother.

Henry gave the baby back to his father and Neal sat on the edge of Emma's bed, waking her up. "What happened?" She asked, getting up with a yawn. She looked around the room to see her family with her, and her husband holding their daughter. Their son sat on a chair that was by Emma's bed, and smiled at his mother. "Hey Kid," She greeted, smiling at the boy. "How long were you in the waiting room?" She asked.

"About six hours." Henry replied, giving her a frown. "It was worth it, though." He added, holding his mother's hand. Stella's eyes resembled Emma and David's light eyes. They mostly resembled David's, because they were blue like the ocean. Her hair was blonde, like David and Emma's. Her nose was all Neal's though. Henry had the Cassidy nose too, just like Rumple did.

Emma fell back asleep, as did Stella. Henry wanted to stay the night with his mother, father, and sister. He fell asleep on that chair, with his head resting on the bed. Neal had fallen asleep next to Emma, almost falling off the bed. But he didn't care; this was all he ever wanted. And he wouldn't miss a thing.


	68. Sleeping on The Couch

Neal and Emma had brought their daughter, Stella, home. It was 2 AM and Stella was crying from her bassinet which was located in Emma and Neal's bedroom. "I'll get her." Neal said, kissing Emma's cheek to make her fall asleep again. He got out of his bed and walked over to his daughter. "What's wrong, Stella?" He asked, picking her up. She was hungry, so he went to the kitchen to heat her up a bottle. When he did, he went back to his bedroom. He sat in his bed, nest to his wife. He fed his daughter, while rocking her.

"Is she okay?" Emma asked, sitting up to look at her husband and daughter. Stella's blonde hair was sticking up. This was her first night home, and Neal and Emma were so excited. Henry was jumping for joy, watching his mother take Stella's car seat into their house. Henry absolutely adored Stella, and already would do anything for her. Stella practically had the whole town wrapped around her tiny, little fingers, and Emma knew from the first second they had brought her into Granny's. Even Regina smiled at the sight of the baby. She probably reminded Regina of Henry when he was a baby.

Neal nodded at his wife, and continued to feed their baby girl. Mr. Gold and Belle had been the last to see Stella. They had really adored the child, and loved her. Stella had only puked on Neal twice, and Emma only once in the hospital. He put the sleeping girl in her bed, and kissed her head. "Night, Stella Bella." He said, going back to sleep in his bed. He kissed his wife's head, and fell back asleep.

The next morning, Henry was getting ready for school. He walked into the kitchen, to see his mother and sister asleep on the couch. She must've cried through the night, and Emma got up and passed out on the couch. Henry ate his cereal, staring at his sister. She looked like his mother, with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Neal ran down the steps, and saw his wife, daughter, and son. "Hi Henry," He greeted, ruffling his son's hair. "I'm going to drop you off at school today. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Sure, Dad!" Henry confirmed. "What are Mom and Stella doing on the couch?" Henry asked, glancing at his sister and his mother. They looked so peaceful, with Emma on the bottom and Stella on her chest. He could visibly see that Stella was drooling on Emma, and had soft snores coming out of her mouth. Emma wasn't snoring, which she never does. She was a quiet sleeper, unlike Neal. He was a loud snorer, as was Henry.

"I guess they fell asleep, Buddy." He said, leading Henry out of the house, driving him to school. Emma and Stella woke up to the sound of Henry slamming the door. Emma looked up to see her daughter asleep on her chest. Stella's blue eyes were locked in Emma's. She was very beautiful, and looked like Emma and her mother.

"Hi Stella," Emma greeted, falling back to sleep.


	69. Kidnapped

**I realized that I had already put Henry being kidnapped. I actually forgot about that. Let's just make that part of the dream.**

Tamara and Greg were sitting on a park bench, listing ways that they could kidnap Henry, the truest believer. "Greg," Tamara said. "I think we should kill Neal first. He's a big threat to our mission, and his wife just had a baby, so she cannot do anything." She said, plotting against The Charming's. The home office requested that Tamara and Greg bring Henry to them. Henry was a smart boy, but not smarter than them. They would bring the boy to the home office in Neverland, and come back home when their mission is complete.

They witnessed Regina, the Evil Queen, and got up. They decided to kidnap Henry's adoptive mother, and take her to a place where they could hide out. Greg wanted answers from Regina, they had met before. She had taken his father away from him, and Greg would kill to get his father back. Greg ran over to Regina, and covered her mouth. He put a sack over her head, and he and Tamara took Regina back to the canary. "Where is my father?" Greg yelled, pushing Regina onto the floor.

Regina looked at the man in a confused way. "Who are you?" She asked. He looks oddly familiar, but he was an outsider, and the only outsiders in Storybrooke are Neal, Emma, and Henry. Everyone in the Storybrooke was either born in Storybrooke or in The Enchanted Forest. She'd never see this man before though. He really looked familiar, like someone she used to know. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't know. Owen! He was the little boy who had come to Storybrooke twenty eight years ago. He was very grown up.

"Well, I know you, Your Majesty. You haven't aged in twenty eight years." Greg replied. "I was that little boy-" He started.

"Owen!" She exclaimed. "My, my, you have grown." She said, standing up and looking at the boy. "The last time I saw you, you were so innocent and young, and now you are after my son. I hope you know that I will go to drastic measures so make sure my son is safe, even if it means killing you." She threatened.

"I am willing to take that challenge." He answered.

Meanwhile, Stella was asleep with Neal and Emma at the police station. "We've gotten calls on a giant in Storybrooke." David said, walking in. "I think we can take him."


	70. Tiny, The New Dwarf

"There's a giant in Storybrooke?" Emma asked. "There are no giants alive, except Anton. Anton is in town?" She had met a giant, Anton, when she had gone to The Enchanted Forest with her mother. He was a friend to her, and helped her get back to Henry and the rest of Storybrooke. He also tried to kill her, but he didn't know her then.

David nodded with frustration. He had gone to The Jolly Roger and discovered a man, who turned into a giant when he let him out of his cage. He had tried to kill him! He had called him James, which was his twin brother that he had never met. "He tried to kill me! Could you go with me? He knows you! But, he just won't listen to me or Snow." The giant was destroying their town, but got tired and sat down for a while. If David went back, he would get crushed!

Emma, Neal, David, and Mary Margaret went to the middle of the town, where Anton was sitting. As soon as Anton saw David, he stood up in an attack position. "James!" He yelled, reaching for David. Emma jumped in front of David, so that Anton would grab her instead. Anton recognized Emma and set her back on the ground. "Emma?" He asked. "This is the town where your son is?"

Emma nodded and Anton lifted her back up, so she didn't have to scream to talk to him. "Yes, it is. Anton, how did you get here?" She asked, smiling at her old friend. She was really high up, and unfortunately was afraid of heights. Anton would catch her if she fell, right?

"I have no idea." Anton replied. "One second, I was sitting in my bedroom, and the next, I'm small and in a cage. Luckily, I'm big again!" He said, giving a small smile to the blonde woman, which he was holding. He could see that she was nervous about being high up, so he set her back down beside James, and the other two people that came along.

"Did you try to kill him?" Emma asked, pointing to David. Anton sat on the ground to hear better, and nodded. James had killed his family! An eye for an eye, that's what his Dad had always said to him. "That's not who you're looking for, Anton. That's David, not James. James is dead, and that's his twin brother, my father. I'd like it better if you didn't kill him." She said, inching closer to David. She hoped Anton believed her, or she would be cleaning up David bits and pieces of the streets.

"He's not James?" Anton asked, curiously. James was already dead? His work here was done!

"No, his name is David. He's completely opposite of his brother. James was killed for being conceited and foolish, David is a hero." She answered, putting her hand on David's arm.

"I thought you said something about being an orphan." Anton said, getting more and more interested in Emma's story. Who was this woman?

"I was; but now I've found my family. Tell you what, I can shrink you with my magic, you can be a part of a family, with the dwarves. I've heard they're a little short, since Stealthy was shot by an arrow." She suggested, smirking at her cleverness.

"I'd like that." Anton replied. Emma concentrated on getting a mini- Anton, and that's what she got! "I'm small again! I can be a part of a real family!" He exclaimed, hugging Emma. "Thank you," He thanked. "David, I'm sorry for almost crushing you."

"Don't worry about it, Tiny." David replied, giving Tiny his new ax.


	71. Ms Mills' Mansion

**Sorry about not updating, my computer is getting really old! I need to get a new one; which probably won't happen.**

Henry ran down the stairs, to his mother, father, sister, and grandparents. "Mom," He said, getting Emma's attention. "My other Mom isn't answering her phone. Can you guys go and check on her?" He asked, full of worry. Regina was still with Tamara and Greg, as their prisoner.

"Sure," Neal said. Emma stood up along with him. He turned back to her and suggested, "Why don't you and the baby stay here? David and I can go check on Madam Mayor." He said, helping David out of his chair. Neal walked over to Henry, and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, I bet she's okay. Maybe she's in the shower."

Henry shook his head. "I've been trying to call for the last two hours." He said, ruling out Neal's suspicion. "That would be a long shower." He joked, smirking. "Just make sure she's okay, please." He said, getting more serious. Neal and David nodded and got into David's truck.

David drove to Regina's mansion and parked his truck in her driveway. Her door was open and they checked every single room. Regina was nowhere to be found. "Uh-oh!" Neal exclaimed, getting worried. He found a note on the door that told him where Regina was.

It said, "Dear whoever reads this, Ms. Mills is with us. She's in the cannery by the docks. If you want her back, hand over her son." Neal shook his head in disbelief.

"This can't be true!" He yelled. "Who would want Henry?"

"Tamara and Greg." David realized, turning to Neal. "They want Henry to destroy magic. We have to go warn the others!"

They went back to Neal's house. Henry was asleep on a chair, beside Emma. "Tamara and Greg kidnapped Regina." Neal said. "They want Henry or they're going to kill her!"

**Sorry about the short chapter!**


	72. Questions and Answers

**I thought that I would update two stories tonight because I'll be gone Tuesday and possibly Wednesday. My parents are going on a day trip to Florida and I want to go also. Also, thank you so much for all the best wishes to my Grandpa. He is fine and just needs rest. He was just nervous because he had never been in a hospital as a patient. He wasn't even born in a hospital! Enjoy this chapter!**

"What are you going to do to me?" Regina asked, looking at her surroundings. She was at the Storybrooke cannery, which was disgusting! Regina hated the smell of sardines; it reminded her of her times of being Ursula. Those tentacles were surprisingly uncomfortable!

Greg strapped Regina onto a device that would shock her. He wanted answers about his father. "We can do this the easy way," He said, connecting wires onto Regina's skin. "Or the hard way." He gave her an evil smile. "Now tell me, where is my father?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina denied. Greg gave her a small shock, but it was enough to make Regina scream in pain. "Greg," She said. "I let your father go!" She yelled, wincing in pain. Those shocks were highly effective, but it was worth it. She wouldn't let them take her baby boy; her little prince!

Greg shook his head in disbelief. "Why would he not go look for the only son that he had?" Greg asked, giving her a low chuckle. This man was insane! "Now," He started. "Give me a truthful answer, not some inane answer!" He demanded.

Regina gasped in fear. Neal broke the door down and shot Greg's leg, paralyzing him. "Regina," Neal yelled. "Are you okay?" He asked, unstrapping the adoptive mother of his biological son. Henry was worried about her, and he would be too! Regina nodded and sat up, rubbing her head that was hurting. Neal kicked the gun out of Greg's hand. "Why do you want my son?" He asked.

"To kill all magic, of course!" Greg replied. "Your son is the key." He added, clutching his leg. Neal stood on his wounded leg, making it hurt even more. "Stop!" Greg cried. Neal handcuffed the man, and threw him aside.

He helped Regina back to his house. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Regina assured. Neal actually cared for her, something that not many people did.


	73. The Return

**Thank you so much for 19k views! That is so amazing! If you haven't, go ahead to follow and favorite my story or stories. Check them out, and you might like them!**

Regina leaned onto Neal's shoulder since she couldn't walk. He saved her from Greg and Tamara and brought her back to his house, where her son was living. Henry maneuvered back and forth between Regina and The Cassidy's. He loved spending time with his little sister, Stella. Henry was amazing at taking care of Stella, and that made Regina proud.

Neal opened the unlocked door, revealing his family on the couch. Stella, Neal's daughter, was on Emma's lap, laughing and playing. Oliver, Neal's nephew, was in Mary Margaret's lap, asleep like a rock. Henry was sitting beside Emma, reading his storybook. "Mom!" Henry called, finally noticing his mother, who was leaned against his biological father. Regina was obviously hurt, and couldn't walk. "Are you okay?" He asked. He wanted to hug her, but didn't want to put her in more pain than she already was.

Regina nodded as Neal set her down where Henry was sitting, next to Emma and Stella. "Greg just shocked me a few times." She explained, smiling at her worried son. Henry sat beside her and gave her a quick hug. "I won't be able to do my magic for now." She added, frowning. Regina was trying to be better for Henry, and was actually doing well. She hadn't been using magic for a while.

"Are you going to be alright?" Henry asked, holding Regina's hand. The boy had been very worried about his adoptive mother, and had been pacing back and forth waiting for her return, along with his father. Stella was smiling at Regina, grinning from ear to ear. The baby girl loved Henry's mother, and thought that she gave the best toys, conjured with her magic.

Regina gave a small smile back to the blonde, little girl. She turned back to Henry, and gave him a small smile also. They were beautiful children. "I'm okay." Regina assured, rubbing Henry's back. Henry was wearing his favorite flannel shirt, which Regina had gotten him a few years back. "Thanks Neal. Without you, I wouldn't be alive." Regina thanked, smiling at the man who had sat next to her former enemy, Snow White. Neal was playing with Oliver and looked back up to Regina, returning her smile.

"No problem." Neal replied. Regina really was changing for Henry, and Neal liked that. She was once a villain, but now she was not. She just wanted to change herself for Henry, and could see the new twinkle in his eyes whenever she walked into a room. Henry was her little prince, and always would be. "How do you think we are going to catch Greg and Tamara now?" Neal asked.

Regina shook her head, not knowing an answer to give him. "I have no idea." She confessed, her brown eyes filling with sorrow. She didn't want Henry to be taken away from her, it would devastate her.

Just then, the door was kicked open by Tamara. Greg followed inside after her, holding a gun. "You aren't going to catch us." Tamara said, smirking. "We're going to capture your son and magic will be destroyed!"

Emma and Mary Margaret took Stella, Oliver, and Henry upstairs to a safe place. "What do you want?" Neal asked, standing in front of Regina. She may be a powerful sorceress, but she was still a lady. Plus, her magic was un-usable at this second.

"We want Henry!" Greg said, pointing his gun at the man who had stepped in front of the queen. Regina snuck upstairs, to where Henry and the rest were. She couldn't use her magic, so she was useless. "And we are going to get him."

Neal kicked the gun out of Greg's hands, and made him fall onto the ground. David took on Tamara, pinning her to the ground, using all of his weight. Neal punched Greg in the face, making him bleed in the corner of his mouth. Emma ran down the stairs, with her gun. She shot at Greg's leg, making him unable to walk.

Tamara punched David in his groin, making him fall back in pain. "Go check on the babies!" Neal yelled to him, pointing upstairs. David did as he was told, and ran upstairs to where his wife and grandchildren were. Tamara grabbed Greg's gun and knocked Emma in the head, making her unconscious. Tamara shot Neal in his chest, not killing him, but close.

Earlier in the day, Tamara and Greg had stolen a magic bean from the mayor's office. Tamara took one of the beans out of her pocket, and threw it on the ground, to a wounded Neal. He couldn't get out of that, there was no way. Emma woke up to see her husband falling into a portal, but Tamara and Greg were gone. "Neal!" She cried. "Don't let go!"

"Emma," He said. "Stella and Henry need you. Don't let them grow up like we did."

"But I need you." Emma said, trying to pull him out of the portal. "I love you."

"And I love you too." Neal said, before falling into the portal, leaving a sobbing Emma and broken floorboards.


	74. This Ends Now

**Enjoy!**

Emma was on her knees, crying, at the spot where Neal had fallen through the portal. The floorboards had broken and there was a huge hole in the middle of the room. David walked down the stairs, checking to see if Tamara and Greg had left and he saw his daughter, crying in front of a big hole. He motioned for Mary Margaret and Henry to come down the stairs behind him. Henry held his sister and Mary Margaret held her son. They saw Emma sobbing, sitting Indian-style, her head in her hands. David was the first to approach her, getting on his knees with her. "What happened?" He asked, rubbing her back.

Emma shook her head, and took Stella away from Henry, putting the little girl in her arms. She wrapped her free arm around her son, and continued to cry. "Tamara shot Neal and threw a magic bean on the ground, opening a portal." She explained. Now, Henry started to cry, hearing the news of his father. His father was dead, and they couldn't even have a funeral for him because they didn't know which world he was in.

Mary Margaret was now down with Emma, hugging her daughter, comforting her. "Where did Greg and Tamara go?" She asked. Mary Margaret held Henry's hand, also comforting him. Oliver started crying, seeing that his nephew and sister were crying also.

Emma pointed out the opened door where Tamara and Greg had fled. "I shot Greg, but Tamara must've dragged him out. I only shot him in the leg, so that he would be unable to walk." She explained, rubbing her son's back. Stella was just staring at her mother who was visibly upset, and she was the only one not crying or whimpering.

David got up off of his knees, and walked out of the door, hoping to find tracks leading him to Greg and Tamara. How could they do this to his son-in-law and his daughter? It was horrible! Plus, they wanted his grandson too. "This ends now." He said to himself, following the sandy foot tracks that led to the woods.

Meanwhile in The Enchanted Forest, Neal was unconscious on the beach. He had dirt all over his face and body. There was blood dripping down his chest, all coming from his gunshot wound. He had a little bit of blood coming out of his mouth and his nose. Mulan, Aurora, and Phillip were strolling through the forest, and had hopes of seeing the scarf that Aurora had dropped. Instead, they found a man who was unconscious and bleeding, a lot of bleeding going on there. "Should we just leave him there?" Mulan asked the couple that were staring at the man; he was still breathing and alive.

Greg and Tamara were by the docks, talking about how they should obtain the child. "We need to get him as soon as possible." Tamara said. "We got rid of that Neal character so we have a better chance of getting Henry."

"The home office will not be pleased that it has been taking so long to get the boy. Without Neal's help, we should be able to snatch him away. They are probably still grieving over the loss of the lad, and we should take advantage of that." Greg plotted.

"We need someone's help. Someone like Regina, but she would never help kidnap her own son, would she?" Tamara asked.

"I don't think so. What about Neal's father?" Greg asked, remembering all the people of Storybrooke.

"That could work."


	75. An Offer That You Can Refuse

**A respond to Fangirl308- I have been reading Babysitting lately, and have grown to love it. I guess you saw my reviews or something. I am on the latest chapter, and have found out who the father is. I was quite shocked. I expected Leonard to be Andy and Maddie's father! The writer did a very good job on telling perspectives of Leonard, Sheldon, and Penny. I love it.**

**A respond to a guest review- That's right! I feel so bad that I forgot Neal would be Oliver's brother in law instead of nephew. I guess it was just weird having a newborn baby as your brother when you're over thirty. Sorry about that! I'll fix it from now on. Plus, thanks for telling me or I wouldn't have noticed.**

**Alright, enjoy this update! Could you guys hit that favorite or follow button for me? If you haven't, go ahead and review some of my stories. I love seeing them. I also need more ideas about where this story should go, so feel free to comment some suggestions.**

Tamara and Greg stormed into Mr. Gold's pawnshop. Mr. Gold was sitting behind the counter, reading a magazine. "How can I help you?" He asked, looking away from his magazine. "It's Greg Mendel, and his lady friend: Tamara. What do you want?" He asked, giving them a frown. They had murdered his dear boy, his Baelfire.

"We want you to help us kidnap Henry and get rid of magic." Tamara said. "Magic has been the worst to you, Rumplestiltskin." She opened her bag, and pulled out Henry's storybook. She had stolen it when she had killed Neal, and hurt Emma. She flipped open a few pages, revealing a golden man. "You lost your son, you lost the love of your life, and you were put in prison by Snow White and Prince Charming." She said, reading some of the pages. "How about some revenge?"

Rumple scoffed at Tamara's question. Of course, magic had been one of the worst things that had ever happened to him; but it was also one of the best. Without it, he wouldn't have met Belle; his true love, and his soul mate. "You murdered my son." Rumple said, rejecting their offers. He's been through heck and back to get his son; and they just made those centuries a waste of time. He thought about his son more and more since he had been gone these two days. He remembered one time Baelfire; the little boy, crawled in bed with him when it was raining saying, 'Papa, I'm afraid'. Mr. Gold had missed a lot of things with his son, and now Baelfire would miss those things with Henry and Stella, his children. Henry looked just like his father, and Stella mostly resembled Ms. Swan, who was Mrs. Cassidy now, but still.

"We wouldn't have to murder your son if he hadn't been in the way. We need Henry now! He is the only way we can stop magic. We must return the child to the home office and they will reward us with great treasures. Treasures that you, a lonely spinner, couldn't even imagine." Greg explained. "We need to take the boy to Neverland using this magic bean." Greg said, showing the pouch where he kept the two beans that he had left.

"You have beans?" Mr. Gold asked, staring at the pouch. "I could bring Baelfire's body back here so that his family can say goodbye. Please, just spare one." He begged, pointing at the bag. "Let Emma, Henry, and Stella Bella say goodbye to their loved one."

"Never!" Greg yelled, snatching the bag away, and putting it into his front pocket. "You won't help us, so no bean for you." Mr. Gold looked down in defeat. "But," Greg started. "Help us get the boy to Neverland; you can have the last bean to do whatever you want to do."

Mr. Gold shook his head. He teleported the pouch out of Greg's pocket, into his own hands. "You should know better than to mess with Rumplestiltskin." Greg yelped with surprise, not feeling his pouch.

Mr. Gold teleported them out of his shop. He opened the pouch, revealing only one magic bean. But, where was the other?

**Hope you enjoyed my short update. I may update another story today, you never know. In the meantime, I have suggestions for you to read. Just some that I have been reading lately.**

**Once Upon a Text- oncerforlifeig (Hilarious!).**

**A Second Little Mishap- Snapegirlkmf (An Amazing story).**

**A True Sacrifice- charmings88 (Quiet Minds Story).**

**Life is Full of Surprises- Zander1210 (Personally, a favorite of mine). **


	76. Anton and His Extra Beans

**Thank you so much for 20,000 views!**

Mr. Gold knocked on the door of Emma Cassidy's house. David answered, and frowned upon the man in front of him. "What do you want?" David asked, coldly. Mr. Gold could hear someone sniffling in the background, and realized that it was his daughter in law.

"I got a magic bean," Mr. Gold replied. "I was thinking that we could bring Baelfire's body back to Storybrooke, and give him the funeral that a hero deserves." He said, coming into his son's home. Little Stella was sitting in her chair, chewing on her little fingers. "Hello Sweetheart," He greeted. He kissed her soft head and looked back over to Emma and her parents. Henry was asleep on the couch, and the boy had tear stains on his cheek like his mother.

"Where did you get the bean?" Emma asked. She didn't want to see Neal's body, but she did want to say goodbye and bury his body. At least her kids could visit his headstone.

"I stole it from Greg and Tamara." Gold answered, showing Emma the bean. He laid the bean in her hand. "Please don't drop it." He added, with caution. He made a jar appear, and handed it to the younger woman. "Put it in here."

Emma put the bean in the jar that Rumple had gotten her. She handed it back to him. "Who should go?" Emma asked.

"I think me, David, and you should go." Rumple said. "Mary Margaret can watch the three children." He figured this out on the way to the house.

"No," Emma rebuked. "We're all going." She said. "Me, you, Belle, Snow, David, Stella, Henry, and Oliver." She listed. "I am not leaving my children and my own brother behind where they can get kidnapped by those crazies!" She cried, picking up Stella. She held her one month old daughter, and cradled her close.

"Deal." Mr. Gold said, shaking the younger woman's hand. "We just need a bean to use so we can return to Storybrooke."

"I heard that Anton is growing more beans, and they savored one or two beans from Tamara and Greg. How about we find them?" David asked.

They went to the mines, where the dwarves were. "Tiny!" Emma called. Anton smiled at the sight of his friend.

"Emma, you feeling any better?" He asked. Emma shook her head. "Don't worry, It'll get better."

"It won't," She replied. "Do you guys have anymore beans? We have one, but we need another to come back here." She asked.

"We do!" Anton exclaimed. Anton handed Emma another magical bean, putting it in her jar. "I hope you find him."

"Thanks," Emma replied. They went back home, to where Mary Margaret and the kids were. "We got the bean." She said. "You guys need to pack and we'll be on our way."

Emma did pack. Actually, she packed for three people. She packed for Stella, Henry, and herself. She basicially threw a million diapers in a bag, and zipped it up. I mean, they do call it a diaper bag for a reason, right? She packed binkies, blankets, diapers, wipes, and about everything Stella would ever need. For Henry, Emma packed all of his clothes and two pairs of sneakers. She packed his storybook also, thinking it would be useful.

She didn't want to see Neal's lifeless body, but she did. She wanted to bury him in Storybrooke, where she could visit him. She would visit him every single day until her life ends.


End file.
